The Edolas Turn On Drive Couple!
by Pie11644
Summary: Fairy Tail Guild Member and Edolas popstar Kardashia Keri(reader) finds herself running around with Edo-Natsu after escaping fans and Fairy Hunter. After they discover a "fun activity" to do in the car they struggle to keep their love a secret from fans and is will be featured in my Fairy Tail story that I just started. This is a multi chap one shot. So please enjoy! No hate
1. Hey Babe!

_Here's a disclaimer...all this will be featured in my Fairy Tail fanfic. I'm only putting this one shot out to get you all to read it. I just started it btw... and once I put this all in my Edolas arc I will delete this so you all can read it in my other story. Well I'm not entirely sure if I can call this a one shot but...It's basically an OC/ReaderXNatsu story. My OC is Kitsuna Kardashian who is secretly a runaway Princess from her kingdom in order to rise to fame. She is from the Fox species the Fenie's but has the appearance of a human and she is a Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer. Anyway this right now will center on her Edolas counterpart.(You) and Natsu Dragion. Enjoy!_

Natsu Dragion's POV:

Before I could meet up with the Earthlanders I needed some fuel energy for my ride. And...some pleasure to go along with it...I pulled up in the middle of the road to wait for 'her'...No not Lucy but someone special...she told me to pick her up after her show ended.I rolled down my window to look around for her and that was when I spotted a familiar female figure standing with her hand on her hip facing the other way as she read a sign. She had on a gold hoodie which covered her head and stitched to the top were teal wolf ear attachments. I smirked. 'Found her...'I thought. "Hey Lady..." I say huskily. She turns back to me and I saw that she had sunglasses over her eyes.

She walks over to me and smiles sweetly as she leans close towards my window. "Hey!" I said. "Hi..." She said. "How was the show?"I asked. "It was alright but the tours not over yet" She said. "Thanks for coming to get me" "Yeah no problem..."I said. "What's with the glasses?" I asked. "I need them to stay hidden. I can't have my admirers chasing after me. The press is after me too. And let's not forget Fairy Hunter" She said. I smirked. "Take off the glasses..." "What?!" She asks confused. "I wanna be able to see your pretty face..."I said. She blushed at that only from me to grin. "Well...I..." "C'mon...Don't be shy your fans aren't around..."I said. "Natsu it's just that-" I instantly pull her shades from her face. She gasps in surprise and steps back only for the wind to blow off her hoodie revealing her long teal hair with black tips and fox ears. Her amber eyes glare at my black ones.

"You're unbelievable Natsu!" She said. "And you're really hot when your angry..."I say with a wink. She rolls her eyes and leans close to me as I smirk. "Now then...how's about you greet me the RIGHT way?" "Your right..." I said. I then reach out to scratch her left ear to greet was normal to scratch a wolf by the left ear to greet but never the right. She smiled at me. "Thanks..." She was about to pull away but instantly I grab her chin and lean in to kiss her. She widens her eyes in shock and kisses back before pulling away as she blushed. "Look...we can't keep taking chances like this..." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I mean I can't be seen with you in the public! We're both pretty famous here so if the press finds out I'm running around with Natsu the Fireball they are gonna make a scoop out of it and everyone in Edolas will know! And when Lucy finds out she'll kill us!" She cried.

I put my hand on her cheek to soothe her. "Relax ok Baby?" She seemed to calm down after that. "Now hop in!" I said smirking. She smirks back and gets in the seat next to me as I start the engine. An aroused moan escaped her lips and I look at her seeing that she reclined the seat all the way back as she layed on it. She unzipped her hoodie revealing the strapless zip up bikini top she had underneath. The wind continued to blow through her jacket and hair as she continued to moan at the sound of the engine. I smirked at her. She was a completely different person now. When she's not in my ride she's a sweet and kindhearted person who thinks about others and when she's in my ride she's a wild sexy animal who enjoys a good thrill at the simple sound of the engine roaring. I loved seeing this side of her.

"Just so you know...this ride isn't just for pleasure but business..."I said. She shot up from her seat. "Business?" "Yeah...Lucy asked me to pick up and drop a few guys" I said. "LUCY!? Screw Lucy! What do we owe that bitch!? We don't owe her s***!" She cried. I sighed. "Calm down..." "'Calm down?!' Stop doing things for Lucy! This is why everyone at the guild is calling you her bitch!" She said. "You need to relax...we're already on the road so you can't turn back now!" I said.

She groans. I pull out a microphone with an attached wire to the car and toss it to her lap. "Here...start singing so the fuel energy will last" I said. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? What am I a gas station?! Now I'm even more pissed!" She cried. "Stop complaining already! Start singing and start fueling!" I said. "But I'm so tired from my last show..." She sighed as she layed back against her seat. "And now your on for an encore just for me! Now sing and make fuel!" I said. She groaned and put the mic down.

"Natsu?" She asks. I turn to look at her. "Yeah?" She slowly gets up and wraps her arms around me. She begins to stroke my chest. "I want you..." She whispers seductively. She then begins to kiss my neck multiple times. I look at her crazy as her hand finds its way to the zipper of my pants. "What!? now?!"I asked shocked. "Mmhm...C'mon don't be shy..." She whispers as she removes my goggles and tosses them to the back seat. I sigh and then grin at her. "5 minutes! But that's it!" I say sternly. "Good enough for me!" She says giggling as she unzipped my red jacket. I then lay her down against her seat and get on top of her as I slowly began to unzip her top. "Ready for a big thrill session?" I asked smirking. She giggled and we started...our engine running the whole time which aroused the both of us...

Part 2 is coming soon! R&R! No flames please. Sorry this was short.


	2. Hop In!

_Now we will introduce my OC Kitsuna AKA you! Enjoy!_

Kitsuna's(YOUR) POV:

You, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and your three exceeds were later on rescued by this vehicle. The doors opened and you each saw a pink haired guy with goggles and a teal haired girl with shades. The teal haired girl was singing with a gold mic that was attached to the vehicle and your guess was that she was refuelling the engine that way. The teal haired girl stopped singing and turned to look at you all. "Um...hello" Wendy said nervously. The teal haired girl just waved as she grinned showing her sharp teeth. "Get in!" The pink haired guy said. You all but Natsu each smiled. You dragged Natsu into the car and sat in the back seat with Wendy and the exceeds. "Wait! Where do I sit?" Lucy asked. "Right here!" The teal haired girl said. She then shuffled away from the seat and layed on the pink haired boys lap wrapping her arms around his neck. This made him smirk. "Thanks!" Lucy said as she sat down and closed the door.

You all then began driving. You and Natsu suffered from motion sickness but you quickly grabbed Natsu's face and buried it into your breasts which relaxed your motion sickness. As you all drove you saw the goggle headed boy reach his one hand down on the teal haired girl and squeezed her butt. She snickered quietly at that. Wendy and the exceeds sweatdrop. Wendy looked uncomfortable. "Um..." "Just look away kid..." Fuse the gold exceed said. "Take your hands off her butt you perv!" Lucy cried. The teal haired girl giggled. "It's ok...He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to..." Lucy groaned at that. You smiled at the speed you were all going. "This is a sweet ride!" "Thanks!" Goggle Head said. "You just saved our lives! Thank you!" Wendy said happily. Natsu then groaned from the sickness. "No problem! My pleasure!" Goggle Head said. "My wheels are way faster than that piece of junk air ship! Then again there isn't a single vehicle I couldn't leave in the dust!" At that He then lifted up his goggles revealing to be Edolas Natsu.

"I'm kind of a big deal around here! They call me The Fireball!" Edo-Natsu said. "NATSU!?" You all say shocked. "Ugh? It's me?" Natsu groaned. "Hee hee...and that's not all..." The teal haired girl said. She then took off her hood and pulled off her shades. "It's me...Fairy Singer..." She said. You gasped and widen your eyes. "You! Your...me!"You said shocked. "KITSUNA!?" Everyone said shocked. She waved her fingers. "Keri...Kardashia Keri!" She said with a wink. "This is crazy! You guys are nothing like the Natsu and Krishna we know!" Lucy cried. "And your nothing like our Lucy...except for the looks of course!" Edo- Natsu said.

"Wait! Kardashia? If your Kitsuna's double then how come you both have different names? And why is your hair a different color?" Wendy asked. "That's my little secret sweetie pie!" Kardashia said. "So your me huh?"You asked. "Yes I am..." Kardashia said. You looked her up and down. She had your dark tanned skin and amber eyes. While your hair was deep purple with black tips Kardashia's hair was teal with black tips although three tips were dyed pink. She had heavy light pink lipstick on her lips and matching eyeshadow. She wore a golden hoodie with stitched teal wolf ears with a tiny bedazzled rabbit on her chest and a giant bedazzled pink mic on the back. The hoodie was unzipped to expose her sparkly shimmer teal bandeau bra top that exposed her over and underboobs. Along with the top she wore matching leather teal short shorts with a gold K belt in the center, thin black garter straps attached from the end of her shorts to her fishnet thigh highs and over it were metallic teal thigh high boots with white belts. She also seemingly had no problem at how the side strap of her red thong stuck out from the side of her shorts a bit. One her left hand was a black fingerless glove with a pink outline and on top of her breast was a tattoo in purple cursive letters that read 'Sex Drive...'.

You raised an eyebrow in slight amusement at her crazy choice of colors and turned to Kardashia. "I have questions..." "I'm listening..." She said. You blushed at how alluring her voice was compared to your loud no nonsense voice. "Kusha data fla kagajuju?"You asked. (Me: 'Your a runaway Princess from your kingdom too right?') "Yado! Gresha Wairy klosso do sa!" Kardashia said. ( Me: 'Yes! I ran away from the Wairy Kingdom!') Everyone in the car looked at you both crazy. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?! ITS MAKING ME CRAZY!" Happy cried. "Yeah seriously Kardashia...What are you guys saying?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Don't worry about it! Just drive ok?" Kardashia asked. "Whatever..." Edo-Natsu said.

Kardashia then turned back to you. "Wairy klu? Flusha kladata da Wairy! Kuffu meh Fenie ya? Shuta guffu ga Waires fuffo ja?" You asked. (Me: 'Wairy huh? I've read about the Wairy. They are the sister kingdom to my clan the Fenie's right? Tell me what are Waires descendants of?') "Shepa na wolves ja faires. Shu no ka?" Kardashia asked. (Me:'Supernatural Wolves and Fairies. How about you?') "Fairies ja beasta genies" You said.(Me: 'Fairies and Beast Genies') "Fuse can you please tell us what they are saying?" Carla asked. "No can do babe!" Fuse said. Carla got angry. "Oh c'mon tomcat! Spit it out!" "Shufa da Kitsaleeja Kardancia sho" You said. (Me: 'My real name is Kitsaleeja Kardancia by the way') "Shufa da Krestela Karsangula" Kardashia said. (Me: 'My real name is Krestela Karsangula')

"Jaba no...shekka na tudo sheka?"You asked. (Me: 'Another thing...are you using a magical wig like me?') Kardashia looked at you surprised. "Oh? Shefa da su? Yasa de kaffuya sola zoja suots desha ka purple. Klassa de teal?" Kardashia said. (Me:'Oh you are too? I was starting to get confused as to why you were showing your purple hair because that's how our kind is recognized. But my hair is naturally that color. Meaning your hair is naturally teal right?') You nodded as everyone sweatdrop. "All I understood was 'Oh', 'purple' and 'teal'..." Lucy said. "Aye..." said Happy.

"So tell me..." You began. "Why are you called 'Fairy Singer' around here? Because random people thought I was you before" "Oh that...see I'm a famous singer in Edolas..." Kardashia said. You all looked at her shocked. "NO WAY! Kitsuna as a singer!?" Happy cried. "Impossible!" Carla said. "Wow who knew?" Wendy asked. You were the most surprised. That was the reason why you ran away from your kingdom...to become a celebrity singer so you can use your power to free the Fenie's freedom although sadly you were shy about singing and didn't tell anyone. "So are you a singer too?" Kardashia asked. You blushed. "Well...no...I run a brothel...The Magical House" You said. Kardashia raised an eyebrow. "So...Your not famous?" "BUT! I am the cities famed dancer!"You blurt out. "Ah! Really? Well I guess that counts for something. I can't even dance at all!" Kardashia said giggling.

Now it was your turn to raise an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Kardashia laughed nervously. "So is puke face back there your me? Talk about pathetic!" Edo-Natsu said. Kardashia snickered as Natsu groaned. "Oh you'll live!"You said poking his puffy cheek. "He's usually not like this. He's just not very good with vehicles" Wendy said. "My my...how cute!" Kardashia chuckled. "Don't ruin anything back there okay? I can't imagine...They wouldn't call me Fireball the currier wizard if I tossed my cookies from sitting in the car!" Edo-Natsu said. "And what kind of wizard are you Kardashia?" You asked. "A Mic Control Wizard!" Kardashia said.

You then saw Wendy pick up a tiny dark blue open pack. "Hm? What's this thingy? It smells so weird!" "Put that down child you don't even no what it is!" Carla cried. "I see some more on the floor" Wendy said. You widen your eyes and gasped. "WENDY!" She then turned to you. "What is it?" She asks innocently. You blushed. You didn't want to have to tell a 12 year old what item she was holding. "That's...That's..." "ITS A CONDOM! And that goo stuff is cum! It's used!" Fuse blurted out. "FUSE!" You cried. "A CONDOM!?" Lucy asked shocked. "Ewwww!? Gross!" Wendy cried as she tossed the condom to the ground. "Why is a condom in a vehicle like this?!" Lucy cried. "Heh heh...sorry about that!" Edo-Natsu said smirking. "You mean you did it?! In the car?!" You asked shocked. "With who!?" Lucy asked. "Will you kiddies relax? Stay quiet...enjoy the ride a bit" Kardashia said as she pulled out a gold mic that was attached to the car.

"Eek! I'm gonna hear a song from a live celebrity!" Lucy squealed. "Your going to sing now?" Happy asked confused. "My singing can double as fuel..." Kardashia said. The music then started. She sang 'New World' By Twill...Her singing was really beautiful but of course she had your voice...

Kardashia: So ra wo ko e te!

U mi wo ko e ete...chii sa na fu a n...

Ki bou ni ka e te!

A ru ki da shi ta...

Ko no se ka i de...

Don na de a i wo...sa ga shi ni i kou...

O mo i ku za re sou de mo...

That was when Kardashia stopped singing and put the mic down. You each looked at her confused. "Why did you stop?" Lucy asked. "Yeah...really?" You said. "I'm tired...and hungry..." Kardashia said as she wrapped her arms around Edo-Natsu's neck and leaned against his chest. "Mmm..." She whispered. Edo-Natsu looked at her confused. "What?" "Natsu? Can you take me to the Edolas Burger King?" Kardashia asked. "No..." Edo-Natsu said. "Well can you take me to the mall? I wanna go to the Edolas Forever 21, the Edolas Charlotte Russe and the Edolas H&M. I wanna buy platform heels!" Kardashia said. Edo-Natsu turned to glare at her for a second and then faced the road. "I said no!"

Kardashia glared at him. "Why not!?" Edo-Natsu looked at her. "...Incase if you haven't noticed we're on a mission to drop these people off. Lucy's ord-" "-NO NO NO NO!" Kardashia shouted. Each of you winced looking at her crazy while Edo-Natsu looked at her surprised. "SCREW LUCY! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT BITCH!" Kardashia shouted. You stare at her admiringly at how she was dissing Edo-Lucy while Lucy shivered in fear. Edo-Natsu sighed. "Listen..." "NO! YOU LISTEN! All I want is to spend time with you and have you drive me places...but whenever we get a chance to do so it's then always with LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! ITS ALWAYS F****** LUCY!" Kardashia ranted. "Wendy! Child cover your ears! Your too young to hear such fowl language!" Carla cried. "OK Carla" Wendy said before covering her ears.

"What is it with you?!" Edo-Natsu asked annoyed. "I'M A CELEBRITY DAMMIT! I DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE ONE! YOU ARE GONNA SPOIL ME UNTIL I'M A ROTTEN PRINCESS! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Kardashia shouted. You bursted out laughing the whole time as tears left your eyes while everyone looks at you crazy. Edo-Natsu just stared at her with a bored look on his face. "Yeah I hear ya. And as far as I'm concerned you're already a rotten princess..." Kardashia's turned Ted in anger. "She's scary!" Lucy cried. "Aye!" Happy cried. "Natsu Dragion...if I don't get food or new shoes right now I am going to scream AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!" Kardashia shouted throwing tantrum.

Lucy looked scared. "I would give her what she wants now!" "Kardashia...listen...if we're going to be married we can't go spending our money on shoes or fast food all the time" Edo-Natsu said. Kardashia sighed. Each of you looked at the two crazy. "MARRIED?!"You all asked shocked. You blushed and looked down at Natsu who still suffered from motion sickness. Natsu was your crush for as long as you could remember. You tried so hard to tell him how you felt but he was too dense. But hearing how Edolas you and Edolas Natsu were married put a whole new spin on things.

"Sorry..." Kardashia said hugging Edo-Natsu. He hugged her back with only one arm since the other was still on the wheel. "So Natsu marries Edolas Kitsuna?! That's crazy!" Happy said "Yeah it is! How did that happen?"Lucy asked shocked. You blushed even deeper. Kardashia saw this and smirked at you. "Well since you're all so curious I'll tell you..."

Flashback will start in the next chap! Bye!


	3. Lets Drive!

_Flashback:_

Kardashia(YOUR) POV:

You sang your last few songs on stage in the Edolas city plaza. You were in a gold hoodie, a long teal sparkly zip up tube top, teal leather pants, and thigh high boots. The crowd cheered for you. The reason why you sang was to bring more hope and peace in Edolas. After all the disbanding of guilds except Fairy Tail the Fairy Hunter would not hesitate to go after it...or you so you thought singing would change it all. You were nicknamed the Fairy Singer because of your pretty magical voice and your Mic magic. You were know as the beauty, the kawaii wolf, and Edolas' Sexy sweetheart because you were sweet to others. You were a guild member at Fairy Tail. But since you were always on singing performance jobs or simply performing as a celebrity you didn't know too many people there."Everyone! Thank you so much for coming to my show tonight! Thank you very much!" You said happily.

The crowd cheered even louder and I ran off backstage to head outside. As I walked outside I looked around for my tour bus. I soon spotted a gold and silver bus. "There it is..."You said walking towards it. "It's Kardashia!" You heard a fan cry. "Lets get her!"You heard another fan cry. You gasped and turned to see a horde of fans along with paparazzi charging towards you. "Fairy Singer do you have any do dirt to share on the kingdom or the Fairy Hunter?!" The paparazzi asked. "Oh no!" You cried.

You then began to run using your wolf speed and sped past your tour bus. "Kardashia! Where are you going!?" Your manager Fuchsia asks from inside the tour bus. You just kept running until you were now on the streets. "I see her!" You heard a fan cry. "I want her autograph!" Another said. You saw another horde of fans swarm toward you but you instantly run out the city to some unfamiliar streets in the middle of the desert. In your head you heard the voice of fans and paparazzi. You shriek in horror as you run across the streets in the desert. You could have saw a...HONK! SCREECHHHHHHHH! BANG! That was when you blacked out...

You slowly woke up in a soft red bed with a flame blanket on top. You were now wearing an oversized short red t shirt and all your accessories were taken off. "Ughnn...What happened?"You asked groggily. You looked around seeing that you were in an all red, Orange and black bedroom with racing designs. "Oh good you're awake!"A shy voice said. You looked to the side seeing a pink haired boy with goggles in a leather red jacket with flames and black pants. He waved shyly at you. "Did you save me?"You asked. "Um...yeah I did. I was really worried because you hit my car a few hours ago. I was afraid I could have killed you" He said. "I see. Well thanks for saving me!"You said sweetly. He blushed. "Heh heh! Sure thing"

"Say...your Kardashia right?" The boy asked. You smiled. "Yeah that's me!" The boy smiled back. "Oh wow! I'm a big fan of your music! Your voice is very beautiful!" You blushed. "Thank you! I only sing for the sake of better hopes for my guild" "Guild? But the only guild out there in Edolas is Fairy Tail" Gogglehead said. "I'm from that guild. I'm just not around there very much because I'm always working" You said. "I see...because I'm from that guild too. I've never seen you there before" Gogglehead said. "Wait. Since your from that guild...aren't you...Natsu The Fireball?" You asked. "Yeah...That's me! Heh heh..." Edo-Natsu said nervously. You smirked. "For a confident looking driver...you seem to be the shy type" "Well...people say I'm a completely different person behind the wheel. But this is the real me" Natsu said. "Ok cool!"You said.

Natsu Dragion's POV:

I smiled at you. You were a really sweet girl. You weren't scary like Lucy. I watched as you yawned as you began to stretch your arms and legs. I then glance down to look at your legs and then widen my eyes as I gasped when I saw. You looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" I blushed and looked down. "I...It's just...I saw..." "Saw what?" You asked as you glanced down at your legs. You then pull the bottom of your shirt down. "You saw...my underwear?" You asked blushing. I blushed at that. "No...I didn't see your underwear...it wasn't that..." "Then what did you see?"You asked suspiciously. I blinked at her and then turned to the side. "Well see...I didn't see your underwear...I saw your-" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"You screamed.

"MY UNDERWEAR ISN'T THERE!"You cried. Tears leave my eyes as I shivered in fear. "NO PLEASE! Don't scream!" I shrieked as I hid behind my chair. "I'm not wearing my bra either...omigosh...where is it!? No more importantly where are MY clothes?!" You asked sternly. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY ALREADY! While you were out your clothes got dirty so I put them in th wash to be nice. PLEASE! Don't hurt meee!" I cry. You looked at me confused. "Oh is that it? Well thank you Natsu! That's real sweet of you" You said sweetly as you got off the bed and walked towards me. I backed away towards the wall. "DON'T HURT ME!" I sob. "Now why would I want to hurt you?"You asked. "Because everyone else does! Please don't!" I cry.

You then kneel down next to me. "I'm not gonna hurt you Natsu" You said. I looked at her surprised as tears rolled down my face. "Your...your not?" You slowly wiped away my tears with your soft warm hands. "No...now c'mere" You then slowly bring me to a hug. My head was brought close to your chest. I looked at you surprised. Your body felt soft and really warm. "There...how does that feel Natsu?"You asked. "It feels nice..." I said blushing. "Hee hee! Don't I get a hug back?" You asked. I blinked my eyes nervously. "I...I guess..." I then wrap my arms around her and pressed my head against her neck. Mmm...your so warm Natsu!"You cooed. "Th-thanks..."I said.

As I hugged you I thought to myself...maybe you weren't so scary after all like Lucy was. You were actually pretty nice. Maybe you could even protect me from her when she tries to beat me up. I look up at your ears. The right one was sightly torn and the left ear wasn't. I then scratched your left ear to greet you since it was the right thing to do. You smiled. "Oh thank you!" I smiled back. I loved seeing you happy. That's when I slowly leaned closer to your neck and took a long whiff at it. "Mmm...blueberries..." You then push me off of you and backed away. "What's your deal? Why are you sniffing me?" I blushed in embarrassment and looked down. "I..I'm sorry! You just look and smell really pretty!" I blurted out. "Please don't hit me!" I then heard a small giggle escape your lips.

I turn to look at you surprised seeing that you blushed as you giggled. Your giggle then turned into a chuckle. "Why are you laughing?"I asked. "It's...It's just...you are just the cutest thing!"You said admirably. "M-me? Cute?"I asked surprised. You nodded. "Mmhm..." You then crawl over to me and plant a soft kiss on my cheek. "Mwah!" You said as you pull away. I didn't know how to feel right now. All that I knew was that you called me 'cute' and that my face turned redder than my jacket. You gave me a ^^ smile. "Happy now?" I then put my hands on your shoulders and bring you into a warm kiss.

"Mmm!"You moan. That was my signal to wrap my hands around you back but after 2 minutes you pull away. "Natsu!" You said surprised. I widen my eyes and freak out realising what I had done. "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! Don't hit me!" I cried. You sweatdrop. "Oh Natsu...It's fine really...I actually kinda liked it..." I look at her surprised. "Really?"" DING! "Huh? What was that?"You asked. "It's your clothes! They finished drying" I said nervously. "Oh really? Great! I'll change into them now!"You said as you walked out the room. I sighed. "I hope she won't be mad at me..."I said.

After 5 minutes you came back in the room. "How do I look?" You asked. I looked up at you seeing that you were back in your regular outfit only the pants were now short shorts and the tube top was now a bandeau. "Oh no! I shrunk them!" I cried. "Huh? Oh really? Now that you mentioned it..." You began. "Please don't be mad at me! Eeeeeeee don't scream!" I cry. "Natsu it's ok! Really!" You said. "It is?" I asked confused. "Yeah...besides I think I look even better this way!" You said. You then walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks..." I blushed and touched the spot where you kissed me.

That's when your phone rang. You looked at it. "Oh it's my manager! She's here to get me!" You said. "Really? That's great!" I said happily. You walked over to the window and looked out. "There's my tour bus! Well I gotta go. Thanks for everything Fireball" You said. I blushed at how you called me by my nickname. You then began to walk out the room and then stop at the door to smile at me. "Maybe I'll see you at the guild sometime!"You said. I smile back scratching my head. "Yeah...maybe..." You giggled and wave. "Goodnight Fireball!" I wave back. "Goodnight..." You then walked out the house and went outside. I walk to the window only to see you walking back inside your tour bus to greet your manager.

I blushed at how cute you looked when you walked and thought to myself. "She's a really sweet girl...pretty even...and... We just kissed! Are we dating?...WHAT IF LUCY FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!?" I asked shocked. "But wait...Kardashia and I aren't dating...She was just being nice...but then again...I did kiss her...Hmmm..."I said thinking to myself.

Kardashia's(YOUR) POV:

You walked into the guild hall that morning humming happily. A few guildmates grinned at you. "Look it's Edolas' Sexy Sweetheart'!" One said. Another whistled. "Look at her body!" You blushed in embarrassment but continued walking. "C'mon baby don't be shy!" A guildmate said grabbing your butt. "Hey...stop it..."You cry. "Oh la la! Lookie here!" Another said grabbing your breast. "Leave me alone!"You cry. The boys laughed and continued to grope you. "Are you all touching MY FRIEND?!" A demonic voice asked. The boys looked scared knowing was: Edolas Lucy. "I'M GONNA TEACH YOU BOYS SOME RESPECT!" Lucy yelled before beating up all the boys.

She turned to you. "You alright Kardashia?" "Oh Lucy thank you!" You say said happily. Lucy smirked back at you. "You really outta learn to stand up for yourself Wolf Lady" "So What's with you? Why are you so happy?" She asked as she scratched your left ear to greet you. "Oh well I met this guy last night and he just happens to be from our guild" You said happily. Lucy looked at you curiously as you both sat down and got some beers. "Really? Who?" "His name is Natsu" You said. "Oh so you just met him huh? Come to think of it the two of you are never at the guild at the same time" "Yeah because you know I'm always singing and he's always driving" You said. "You outta be careful when your performing out there kid because Fairy Hunter will be coming out to look for you" Lucy said. "Yeah but...I won't let anyone stop me from singing! It's my dream...and I'm gonna keep living it!"You said with a determined look on your face.

Lucy smirked at you. "But you know...Natsu's really a great guy..." You said blushing. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "A great guy huh?" You nodded and looked down. "Yeah I mean after last night...I'm thinking hes kinda-" "-Kinda WHAT!?" Lucy asked a bit annoyed causing your wolf ears to twitch. "Um...kinda...cool..." You said nervously. You looked up at Lucy seeing how angry she looked. 'What does her look mean? Is she jealous or something? Hmmm...maybe it's best to keep quiet about my feelings and soon bursted out laughing. "Natsu? Cool?! Yeah right! Maybe when he's in his car but aside from that he's a complete whimp!" "What do you mean by when he's in his car?"You asked. "Oh that? Natsu's a completely different person when he's driving. Trust me!" Lucy said grinning. "Really? Like how?"You asked. "Forget about that...so tell me...What happened last night between you and Natsu huh?" Lucy asked. You began to sweat nervously. "Well...I...uh..." Your cellphone suddenly rang. You looked at it. "Oh that's my manager! I gotta get ready for the show tonight! Gotta go!" You said getting up to walk out the door. "Be careful out there kid! The Fairy Hunter might come out!" Lucy said. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!"You said waving at Lucy before entering your tour bus to meet your manager.

That night you were on stage performing several songs for the people of Edolas who cheered for every song you did. You used you magical gold microphone to sing. Using your Mic Control Song Magic you soothed everyone in the crowd. It was the reason why you sang. You sang to keep hopes higher in Edolas due to the critical conditions such as the Fairy Hunter and the king. But you didn't let either stop you from what you loved. You made it this far anyway.

"Everyone! Thanks so much for coming to my show tonight! Thank you very much!"You say in the mic. The crowd cheered loudly at that. "Now I'd like to sing one last song for all of you!" You closed your eyes as the cool calm music began to play. You were about to sing your biggest hits: Holy Shine.

'Ima kimi ni tsutae tai! Tsunahatta kokoro ga aru koto!'

'Arukidashita yume wo... hanasame you dakishimete...'

' Mune no oku ni hime ta! kizuato ni wa Todokanai omoi'

' Furueta ashioto fukikaerazu... Ashita ni ichi ho aruki dashi te...'

' Ima kimi ni tsutaetai! Daijoubu-'

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

An explosion surrounds the stage causing you to scream as you duck and cover. "What's happening!?"You cry. "Your show is over Kardashia Keri!" A voice said. You looked seeing the red headed Fairy Hunter who was in a black bikini. A group of guards surround her holding weapons. "Your a member of Fairy Tail are you not? Surrender at once!" She said. You gasped and widen your eyes. "It's YOU! The Fairy Hunter! Your...Erza Knightwalker!" Security then runs over to your side. "Kardashia! You have to get to the tour bus and escape!" "Okay!" You cry clearly scared. The security guard takes your hand and leads you backstage. "AFTER THEM MEN!" Erza ordered. She along with the guards chase after you.

Your security guard then opens the backstage door leading you outside in the desert. "Your tour bus is right in the corner parked by the cliff! Go! hurry!" He said. "OK!" You said. You then ran to your tour bus. When you got inside your bus you saw your manager Fuchsia in the driver's seat. She had your skin, green hair with black tips and fox ears. She was dressed in a sparkly cropped shirt with blazzer and leather pants and heels. She was a regular 10,000 year old Sage Fox and acted as a mother figure to you. Although she dressed awfully inappropriately for a manager. You were over 8,919. "Fuchsia! We gotta go!"You cried. "But your show doesn't end for another 30 minutes" Fuchsia said.

Erza and the guards then hit your bus with a loud BANG causing you to hit the floor. "Woah! Fuchsia said shocked. "Hit them harder men!" Erza ordered. "Oh no there gonna get us" You cry. "Kardashia get in your seat!" Fuchsia said sternly. You then instantly take seat next to Fuchsia. Fuchsia took the controls of the bus. "SHIELD!" She said pushing a button. This activated a forcfield to surround the bus. "We'll be safe now" Fuchsia said. You nodded. "ATTACK WITH FULL FORCE MEN!" Erza ordered. "YES SIR!" The guards said. They all together summoned a huge energy force from their spears making huge dents in the bus one by one eventually breaking the forcfield.

"Oh no!" Fuchsia cried. "We have you now!" Erza said. They then shot a blast at the bus causing it to catch on fire. Fuchsia screamed in horror steeping away from the wheel that caught on firebas tears rolled down your face. "FUCHSIA!" You cry as you run over to hug her. "Fuchsia I'm scared..." Fuchsia hugged you back. "It will be alright! We'll make it through this I promise" She said calmly. "One more shot men and we will send them to obvilion! Charge up your magic weapons now to deliver the final blow!" Erza ordered. "Yes sir!" The guard said.

Each of the guards along with Erza charged up energy from their magic spears and you and Fuchsia widen your eyes in fear. "FIRE NOW MEN!" Erza ordered. Magical energy beams then shot from the spears and made its way towards your bus. Fuchsia grabbed a hold you forcefully and opened the window. "Fuchsia what are you-?!" She then kissed your forehead and tossed you out the window causing you to fall down a cliff. "I think this is goodbye..." She said smiling as tears fall from her eyes. "Fuchsia...?"You asked scared. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! You saw your bus explode along with Fuchsia. Tears flew out of your eyes as you continued falling. "FUCHSIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

You then landed on the hood of a speeding car and fall of you the side. The car then stopped with a loud SCRREEECCHHHH. "Oww..." You moaned sadly. "Woah! I hope I didn't kill anyone and...Kardashia?" A familiar voice asked. You slowly looked up seeing Natsu Dragion peering out the window. He lifted up his goggles so his black eyes met your amber ones. "Natsu!" You said surprised. He smirked. "I knew I recognized that big gold jacket! So are we gonna keep meeting like this or what?" "...Get me out of here!" You cry. "Woah! You sound serious...alright hop in then!" Natsu said smirking.

The night became even later as you rode in Natsu's car sitting next to him. It was quiet...and somewhat awkward. But you still couldn't get over the fact that you just lost manager as well as a really dear friend. You looked away and out the open window crossing your arms letting out small dog like whimpers. Natsu seemed to have heard this as he looked at you and then back on the road. "Your awfully quiet...What's wrong with you?" He asked. You turn to him showing the tears in your eyes as you sob. "Woah what happened to you?" Natsu asked. You shake your head and continued to cry.

Natsu sighed. "C'mon now. It's a shame that I have to see such a pretty gorgeous face in tears" You stopped crying and turn to him slightly blushing. Natsu smirked and faced the road. "I knew that would work" "Hmph!"You say turning away. "Don't go sobbing on the seats now it's hard to clean them" Natsu said. "...Jerk! Is that all you care about?" You sob. "Yeah pretty much. I gotta keep my car looking nice" Natsu said. You growl a bit with irritation but then brush it off. "What's with the ears anyway? You cosplaying as a cat or something?" Natsu asked. "I'm a Wolf Sage not a cat and I am NOT cosplaying!"You say coldly. "Sheesh! Your pretty cold as ice babe" Natsu said amused. "Leave me alone..."You said.

Natsu roles his eyes. "So...You wanna tell me what's wrong Kardashia?" He asked. "I lost my friend..." You said sadly. "Who?" Natsu asked. "My mother..." You said. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Your friends with your mother?" "Ugh! No!"You say annoyed. "Which is it then?" Natsu asked. "Her name was Fuchsia. She was my manager as well as a good friend. She was like a mother to me...and then...She saved my life and got herself killed by Fairy Hunter" You explained.

"Fairy Hunter? You mean Erza?" Natsu asked turning to you. You nodded. Natsu then faced the road smirking. "So you lost your mom's huh? It's too bad!" Natsu said with amusement. You glare at him. "You think it's funny?!" "Am I laughing?" Natsu asked annoyed. "No! But your smirking!" You said annoyed. Natsu sighed. "Well I have news for you doll: smirking and laughing are two different things!" "Are You getting smart with me!?"You asked annoyed. Natsu said nothing. "WOW! You know you were a lot nicer when I first met you before!" You said. "That's because I wasn't in my ride. This is the real me!" Natsu said. "I don't like the real you!"You said annoyed. "Too bad..." Natsu said coldly. You growl and sigh. You took the pendant from your neck and opened it seeing a picture of you and Fuchsia and sobbed. "I'll miss you..."You whispered.

Natsu glanced over at the pic and grinned. "Is that your 'momma?' She's pretty ugly! Definitely not my type!" Natsu laughed. You slowly turned to him as tears rolled from your face as he continued to laugh. You growl in anger and bring out your wolf claws. "I'LL KILL YOU!" You yell. You immediately scratch Natsu's cheek leaving a small bleeding scare. He looked at you crazy. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? I'M DRIVING HERE!" "And this is me not caring: RAWRRRR!" You roar as you tackle Natsu against the seats scratching his jacket and face. He screamed in horror at what you were doing. "GET OFF ME!" "NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID JERK!" You bark as you continued to scratch him. "YOU DON'T GET IT! IF I'M NOT DRIVING THE WHEEL WE'RE BOTH GONNA-" SMASHHHHHHHHH! BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP...

...You felt as though something was pressed against your body. You woke up seeing Natsu on top of you. "You alright? Nothing broken?" He asked. "No...I'm ok" You said. There was then a moment of silence between you two. A grin spreads on Natsu's face. "OK...GET OFF ME!"You said sternly. "Fiesty...I like that..." "What?!"You asked shocked. "Hey now...Don't be like that..." Natsu said leaning closer to you. You blushed and widen your eyes. "...Don't act naughty...just get naughty with me..." Natsu said seductively as he begins to unzip his red jacket. "Um...What are you...Woah..."You said shocked. You blushed seeing Natsu's ripped abs under his jacket. You shivered at how so chized they looked. His pecks just inches from your face. You wanted to just kiss them...Wait what?!

Natsu smirked. "You like what you see? Because I like what I see..." He said stroking your cheek. "N-N-Natsu? Is this another side of you or-Oohhh!"You moan as Natsu nibbled on your neck. Natsu slowly pulled away. "I like you Kardashia...Your not like any other chick I've met in Edolas" "Natsu!"You say surprised. "Lets go at it Kardashia!" Natsu said as he slowly began to unzip your top revealing a bit of your breasts. You blushed. "Here? In the car?!" You asked shocked. Natsu laughed and kissed your lips softly. "Forget about that babe...call this a Sex Drive" You blushed. "Sex Drive?" "C'mere..." Natsu said as he pulled you close to him and he began to kiss and nibble your neck. You giggled. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this? I'm a pretty wild girl you know" Natsu grinned as he stroked your cheek. "Good...I like wild! Turns me on..." His hand then moves to the zipper of your shorts and he unzips "Natsu...Don't tell Lucy..." You whispered. "Shh...relax Lucy will never know..." Natsu said. "...No one can see us..."

..."Ughnnn...not there..."You moaned. Natsu snickered and continued to work on you...

The next morning you woke up feeling a hand tightly squeeze your butt. You smiled knowing who it was. Natsu whose nude layed on top of yours with only his red jacket on his back. He smiles at you and you smile back. "Morning Sexy..."You coo. "Morning gorgeous..." He said. You both then share a quick kiss and the pull away. You dressed each other although Natsu gave you your hoodie, your top and your shorts. You sighed. "Can I please have my underwear back?" Natsu grinned. "Nope!" " Well...Can you at least drive me to my house?" "What? We c'mon baby stay awhile" Natsu said grinning as he squeezed your breast. "Hee hee! I will! I'm just gonna get a few things and come right back ok?" You asked.

You later on walked out of your mansion wearing the same outfit along with some teal fishnet thigh highs and garter straps and go to Natsu's car carrying stacks of paper along with a gold mic and wire and a blue pen. You got into the car and closed the door as Natsu looks at you confused. "What's all that junk your holding?" He asked. "It's not junk! It's paperwork. For you..." You said smiling. "For me? For what?" Natsu asked. You then slightly slam the paperwork in his lap. Natsu widens his eyes looking at it and then at you. "Natsu Dragion? You are going to become my new manager!" You said with a glistening sparkle in your eye as you smirk seductively.

Natsu then slightly glared at you. "No..." Your sparkly glistening then disappeared and was replaced with a glare. "Um...WHAT?!" Natsu said nothing. You fake laugh. "Silly boy...You can't refuse me! I'm Edolas' Sexy Sweetheart!" "So what?" Natsu asked coldly. You lean close to him. "'So' You have to do as I say..." You say seductively as you stroke his chin. Natsu closed his eyes and slapped your hand away. "Hate to break it to ya 'Sweetheart' But I'm not anyone's manager! I'm a driver get it?" You wrap your arms around him. "Oh c'mon Natsu...I'll make it worth your while!" You say in a sing song voice. He turns to you. "How so?" You smirk. "For starters you get some of this..." You then pull Natsu into a kiss and make it with him for awhile.

You then pull away breathing heavily seeing Natsu displaying a sexy grin as he licks his lips. "And besides..."You breathe. You then smirk. "I pay handsomely..."You say smoothly. You then slowly unzip your top allowing wads of Jewel fall out. Natsu grins at your little display and takes some Jewel. "Well alright! So where do I sign then?" You zip up your top and hand Natsu the paperwork work and a pen. "Sign there..."You said.

After awhile of signing you take the paperwork and put it away. "So...What does a manager do anyway?" Natsu asked. "You know. Drives me around to events, shows, parties, keeps up with my schedule. Things like that" You said. Natsu raises and eyebrow. "So I'm your bus boy huh?" He asks annoyed. You look at him sternly. "You get to party with me too ya know" "Oh wow really? Well that's cool" Natsu said. "BUT! We can't be seen as a couple in public!" You said sternly. "Why?" Natsu asked annoyed. "Well 'Fireball'" You say hintingly. "I don't want The Press after us. And I don't want Lucy after you!" Natsu sighed. "Alright whatever you want Princess" He sais smirking. You blush and glare at him. "DON'T Call me that!" Natsu just snickered.

You then smile. "Now then...now that your done managing me it's time for me to manage you" "Manage me?" Natsu asked confused. You pull out your gold mic and wire. "This is a Magic Mic! It's full of energy...so move over a sec!"You said getting lower to where the gas pedal was. "What the?" Natsu asked confused. "Move your foot!"You said putting his foot to the side. You then got to work using your mic and wire to .make an attachment. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY RIDE?!" Natsu asked angrily. "Well you relax? I'm already done" You said getting up along with the mic which stayed attached to the wire which was connected to the vehicle.

"What did you do?" Natsu asked. You stared at the engine seeing how low it was. "Good your almost out of fuel. This is the perfect time to refuel" You said as you insert a CD in a player. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked. You pulled the mic close to you and closed your eyes as the music began to play. Your mic glowed with magical energy. You began to sing...

'So ra wo ko e te! U mi wo ko e ete...chii sa na fu a n...Ki bou ni ka e te!'

"Hey the fuel is recharging!" Natsu said surprised. You signal for him to start driving. He smirks and begins to drive as you sang.

'A ru ki da shi ta...Ko no se ka i de... Don na de a i wo...sa ga shi ni i kou...O mo i ku za re sou de mo...'

You then put the mic down. "Why did you stop?" Natsu asked confused. You layed back reclining your seat. "I'm tired...besides your fuel is filled thanks to my magic" "Cool...thanks!" Natsu said smiling. You smile back "You see? We really can help each other out! Guess you can call it business..." You say with a wink. Natsu smirked. "And when there's business there's pleasure right?" "...But of course..."You say smoothly as the wind blew beautifully in your hair. You then sit up and pull Natsu close to you. "C'mere 'Mr. Manager'..." You said seductively. You then begin to make out with Natsu. He eventually gave up on holding the wheel and fell back on the seats holding you as you both continued to made out. You both moaned as you slowly removed each other's clothes off. The car was still riding but neither of you cared because this was your Sex Drive...

Life with Natsu as your manager/boyfriend was great! Although it was hard to keep things secretive with Lucy and the press always on your tail. Lucy became more of a bitch to you because she suspected something was up between you and Natsu but you refused to say anything. Some days were like this:

On a bright morning you and the now Shy Natsu walk hand in hand outside behind the guild. The two of you looked around the area from some space. "How about there?" Natsu asked pointing at and empty area. "Yeah this place is a perfect spot!"You said happily. You and Natsu immediately run over to the spot where you pinned Natsu against the wall. He shook with slight fear. "Please...be gentle..." He said nervously. You smiled at how cute he was and giggle. "C'mon. You know I'd never be rough on you" You say sweetly. "Aww thanks!" Natsu said blushing. You slowly lean towards his lips and gave him a soft warm kiss. You lean away only to see Natsu with a bright red face as he looks down in embarrassment. You giggled. "Oh Natsu you are just TOO cute!" You cooed. You then grab his face and planted soft multiple kisses on his face leaving lipstick kissmarks. Natsu looked to the side smiling nervously. "Wow...That's really sweet of you!" He said. Natsu slowly looks at you and kisses your cheek softly before looking to the side blushing.

You smile. "Thank you...but you don't need to be shy when you kiss me Natsu" You said. "Sorry...It's just-" Natsu began. "-It's ok!" You say. You then planted a kiss on his cheek and soon made out with him again. "How bout here love Pistols?" A voice asked."Sure thing stud!" Another said. You then heard two big gasps. You open your eyes and pull away from Natsu seeing Bisca and Alzacks starring at you both. "Bisca! Alzacks!" Natsu cried. "What are you guys doing here?"You asked pulling away from Natsu. "This is our make out spot. C'mon everyone in the guild knows! So why are you two here?!" Alzacks asked angrily. This made Natsu shriek out in fear. "Leave em alone! They were only making love together! Aren't we the same Love Gun?" Bisca asked.

"Love?! We weren't making love! Really!" Natsu said nervously. "It's ok you two we won't tell Lucy" Bisca said. "How did you know?!"You asked. "It's so obvious! We always catch you two going near out to our make spit. So Relax. We won't tell anyone" Alzacks said smirking as he walked away with Bisca. You and Natsu exchange confused glances. You both shrug it off and began to make out again. You then pull away and switch places with Natsu. "Work on me this time!" You cooed. You then pucker your lips awaiting a kiss. Natsu blushes at that. You giggle. "Your not nervous are you?" Natsu looked at the ground sadly nodding. "Don't be shy Fireball. Come kiss me!" You said. Natsu looked at you blushing. You closed your eyes and puckered your lips. He laughs nervously as he scratches his head. After awhile he grabs your chin and plants a soft kiss on your lips for a moment before pulling away to blush. You giggle at his shy nature and kiss his cheek. He sighs at that and continues to blush as you hug him.

"When I find Natsu or Kardashia I'm gonna pulzerize them!" And angry voice said. You and Natsu widens your eyes in fear knowing who it was. "It's Lucy!" Natsu cried. He ten went to panic. You hug him. "Calm down we'll get through this I promise!" "Really how?" Natsu asked.

After 5 minutes Lucy spotted you leaning all alone on a garbage can. "Hey Kardashia? What are you doing here?" Lucy asks. "Just hanging around..."You said nervously. "By the garbage can?! I know your wolf like but still..." "Anyway have you seen Natsu? I wanna go and give him a beat down of a life time!" Lucy said grinning. "He's not here..."You said. Lucy glared at you."YES HE IS! I saw his car parked! I KNOW YOUR HIDING HIM SO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU TWO HUH?!" Lucy yelled as she cornered you. You backed away nervously. "Um..." You then stumbled against the garbage can causing it to tip over and out came Natsu covered in garbage. You gasped.

"Heh heh...hello" Natsu said waving nervously. "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE HIDING HIM! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Lucy said angrily. "NO NO NO! You don't understand I...I...beat him up and tossed him in the trash be a it as I hate him!"You lied. Lucy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Sweet innocent you fought natsu?!" "Well...he was getting on my nerves..." You lied. Lucy laughed and patted your head. "HA HA! Now you see why I like hurting this kid?!" Lucy asked. She scratched your ear and began to walk away. "See You later then..." She then left. Natsu groaned in pain. You look at him sadly. "Poor Natsu..."You cooed. You then kneel to his level and cover his face with kisses. He just stares at you in disbelief.

Other days were like this:

You we're in your mansion in your room that night wearing a black short sleep tee with teal edges applying lipstick. You heard a car park in front of your house and immediately squeal with excitement knowing who it was. You dash out your house only to see Natsu facing the road. You tip toe your way over to him. Your eyes anime sparked when you got close enough. "Your finally here...Natsu! Awwww!" You cooed as you gloom him from behind giggling like a girly girl. "Eek! Please don't hurt me Lucy!" Natsu cried. "Lucy?"You asked confused. You then smile. "Natsu it's me!" "'Me' who?" Natsu asked scared. You slowly get off him and stroke his chin. "Me Natsu...Your sweetheart!"You say sweetly. Natsu looked surprised. "Sweetheart?" He then turns to you and brightens up. "Kardashia it's you!" You giggle and join hands with him. "Who did you think it was?" "I thought you were Lucy..." He said. You sighed. "Forget about that! Let's get inside!" You said leading Natsu in your house.

You plopped onto your bed relaxing. "And this is my room!" You said happily. Natsu looked around the room shyly. "Nice place..." "Thank you!" You said. You then pull out a lighter and got up from your bed and began lighting some candles you setup. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked. You turned back to him. "Mmm?" Natsu gave you a ^^ smile. "Oh I get it! We're having a romantic dinner right?" You smile at him and went back to lighting candles. "You could say that...but...instead of dinner it's going to be dessert!"You say smoothly. "Wow really? What are we having?" Natsu asked sweetly.

He watched as you made your way over to the bed. "YOU...are having ME..."You said. You slowly spreaded your legs apart revealing...What was left...Natsu widen his eyes and gasped at your little display. "Don't worry...and cleaned up real good down there just for you...come play with me!" You cooed. You lay back and close your eyes while your lips puckered. "Kardashia...I hate to be saying this...but I'm not really comfortable doing this with you..." Natsu said nervously. You look at him confused. "What are you talking about? We do it in the car all the time" "Yeah but...That's different..." Natsu said.

You glared at him seeing how ridiculous he was being. "Natsu? Get over here..." "What?" Natsu asked turning to you. He then widen his eyes and gasped seeing how you completely striped off your sleep tee. "KARDASHIA!" He said shocked. You slowly approached him. "Take off your clothed Natsu!"You say sternly. Natsu slowly backed away. "No! No please! I don't wanna have sex!" Natsu cried. You had him pinned to the ground. He's reamed in horror. "I love you Natsu..."You said seductively. You then howl. "KARDASHIAAAAAAA!" Natsu cried.

That's when you heard the sound of your window open. "Hey Kardashia I'm staying here the night...deal" You then heard a gasp and turned to see Lucy with a look of digust on her face. "LUCY!" You and Natsu cried. Lucy growled angrily. "I can explain..." You said.

You automatically came up with a good lie. Although it didnt stop Lucy from beating you and Natsu up. She declared her hate for you and left. You and Natsu layed on the ground soar from the injuries. "Natsu...are you OK?" You ask. "Kardashia...Your...crazy..." Natsu sighed. "But you still love me right?" You asked. "...Yeah..." Natsu said. You smile at that.

Those were the days between you and your boyfriend. But on this one day Natsu randomly calls you out from your mansion to ride with him in his car...

"There you are...I've been waiting for you!" Natsu said. You closed the door and he began to drive. "Hey Babe. Where are we going?"You asked. "Heh! Nowhere!" Natsu laughed. You looked at him confused. "Are we gonna have sex then?" "We'll see..." Natsu said. You glare at him. "OK seriously...What's up?" "Look in the glove compartment. I got you a present!" Natsu said. "...OK..."You said. You open the glove compartment and take out a black velvet box. You raise your eyebrow in confusion. "You gonna open it or what?" Natsu asked. You sigh and open the box seeing an orange pearl with a gold music note diamond on top. "Ooh! A pearl?"You asked.

"A ring" Natsu corrected. "Ring? Hold on.."You said. You pull the pearl out the box seeing a ring attached. "It is a ring!" You said happily as you slip it on your finger. The ring glowed orange and fire erupted from the inside in the shapes of music notes. "Ooh..."You admired. Natsu smiled. "I thought you might like . I mean it represents us after all" You smiled. "A Musical Fireball huh? I love it! Thank you Natsu!" "My pleasure!" Natsu said.

"You know...It's kind of odd how you would give me a nice ring out no where so..."You began. "'So' What?" Natsu asked. "'So' what's the occasion?"You asked smirking. Natsu said nothing for awhile and just stared at the road. "Well?" You asked.

Natsu immediately came to automatic stop, swerving the car. This shook you as you widen your eyes. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?! Are you crazy?!" You cried. Natsu closed his eyes smirking. "I've come to realise that maybe having a crazy person in my life isn't so bad after all...running away from fans and having sex drives with you has been the biggest thrill ride of my life. And now I think I want more..." He began. Your eyes began to water up. "Natsu...?"

He smirked at you coolly and then pulls to his lap.. "So what do you say Kardashia? You wanna live and ride for the rest of your life with me?" You look at him confused. "Well yeah I guess" "Heh! Alright then...consider yourself engaged!" Natsu said with wink. You slowly widen your eyes. "En...engaged?!" Natsu laughed as he layed back on his seat. You looked at your huge ring and then at Natsu who you realized just proposed to you. "You mean...we're getting married?!" Natsu leaned close to you and grabbed your chin. "Yep..." He then gives you a soft kiss on the lips and then pulls away smirking at you. "...Happy Honey?"

Tears left your eyes at his words and you began to cry loudly. "C'mon baby relax!" Natsu said smirking. You glare at him. "RELAX?! HOW CAN I RELAX?! WERE GETTING MARRIED YOU STUPID BITCH!"You shout as you slightly punch his arm. Natsu chuckles at that. "I'M JUST SO HAPPY! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" You cried. "I need to relax but I just can't!" "I can help with that..." Natsu said as he unzipped his jacket and started the vehicle. You wrap your arms around his neck to hold tight. "...How about a Sex Drive?" He asked grinning. You smiled as more tears leave your eyes and nodded. Natsu snickered and then pulled you into a kiss as he drove. He removed your clothes one by one and wiped away your tears but more kept falling. Although you didn't care. You were about to have it with your manager...I mean Fireball...I mean your new finance: Natsu Dragion!

_End of Flashback_

R&R! Stay tuned for the rest of the it next time!


	4. Spoiled Sweet Kardashia!

**_Me: This will feature another OC belonging to another good writer towards the very end You'll see cecebeec. ;)_**

**_cecebeec: What? Who?_**

**_Me: Oh and btw this isnt the last chap after all...just read..._**

Kitsuna's(YOUR) POV:

Episode 81-82:

Kardashia just finished telling you each her story on how she and Edolas Natsu met and got engaged and showed you each the musical fireball engagement ring that rested on her ring finger. The ring glowed inside showing fiery music notes. "Very exquisite!" Carla said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Wow! So you both are getting married huh? That's so wonderful! I'm happy for you both!" Wendy said happily. Kardashia smiled. "Thanks..." You on the other hand were blushing so hard that you felt blood rise up to your head. You looked down at your Natsu whose face was still between your breasts as he suffered motion sickness. You and him...Well the Edolas version of you were getting married! You didn't know whether to be in awe or to be scared.

"You and Natsu huh? That's pretty crazy!" Lucy said. "So I guess this will make Kardashia Keri: Kardashia Dragion!" Happy said. Kardashia slowly raised her eyebrow looking at Happy and then at Edo-Natsu suspiciously. "...Hmm..." Edo-Natsu looked down at her. "What's the matter?" Kardashia slightly glared at him. "I don't like that at all..." She said. "Like what?" Edo-Natsu asked. "YOUR surname! 'Dragion'! It starts with 'D'!" Kardashia said sternly. "So what?" Edo-Natsu asked a bit coldly. "'SO'! That's a problem for ME!" Kardashia said sternly. Edo-Natsu narrowed his eyes. "I really don't get you sometimes. What's your-?" "-No no NO! Your gonna listen to me! Listen to what I gotta say!" Kardashia interrupted. "My first name starts with 'K' and my last name starts and always WILL start with 'K'! When we are married...my name will be Kardashia KERI-Dragion!" She said.

Edo-Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Your keeping your maiden name?" "YES! I am! I gotta keep the 'K's going!" Kardashia said. "Huh?"You asked confused. "Where exactly are you going with this?" Edo-Natsu asked. "I mean...when we have kids...their names will start with 'K' too!" Kardashia said smiling. Edo-Natsu widen his eyes. "WHA?!" Kardashia gave him a ^^ smile as she nodded. "Mmhm! And the same will go for our children's children! Who's name will also start with 'K'!" "Who said we're having kids anytime soon?" Edo-Natsu asked annoyed. "I DID!" Kardashia said quickly. "And afterwards...we'll have our own reality show...Keeping Up With The Keri's!" She said happily as her amber eyes anime sparkled. Edo-Natsu shook his head. "You're moving way too fast!"

Kardashia glared at him. "What do you mean 'TOO FAST?!' This coming from a driver breaking the Edolas speed limit everyday!" Edo-Natsu glared back. "Since when do you care?!" "I DO care! Because if the cops stop us I'm going to be thrown in jail and it will be put all over in magazines and my career is ruined!" Kardashia cried. "Too bad!" Edo-Natsu chuckled. Kardashia looked at him crazy. "TOO BAD?! Wait! Are you laughing?! You think this is funny?!" "Is that all you care about? Your career? It seems like our relationship is all about you managing your celebrity life!" Edo-Natsu said angrily. "That is NOT true Natsu! You take that comment BACK! RIGHT NOW!" Kardashia yelled. Edo-Natsu smirked. "Why? You mad?" Kardashia reddens as she growls in anger. "I was right babe! You really are a spoiled princess!" Edo-Natsu laughed. "YOU BITCH!" Kardashia shouted.

Kardashia then barred her wolf claws and scratched Edo-Natsu's cheek. You each gasped as you widen your eyes. "S*** just got real..." Fuse said amused. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? I'M DRIVING HERE!" Edo-Natsu shouted. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF WE CRASH INTO ANYTHING!" Kardashia yelled. SLAP! Edo-Natsu widen his eyes in disbelief and glared at her. "I think I'll have to call off the engagement..." "WHAT?!" Kardashia cried. "Hey! You didn't need to go that far Natsu" Lucy said sadly. You saw a small tear leave Kardashia eye. "FINE! SCREW YOU! YOUR FIRED AS MY MANAGER! I HATE YOU!" "Then get out of the car then!" Edo-Natsu said coldly. "Hey! Wait a sec! Don't you two love each other?"You asked. Kardashia continued to glare at Natsu. "I'm gonna make you MY BITCH!" She instantly used her wolf instincts to scratch him and his flame jacket.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Lucy cried. "You guys love each other!" Happy said. "Please!" Wendy added. "Just look away child..." Carla said. You sadden at the sight seeing Edolas you and Edolas Natsu fight it out in the car with Kardashia pulling on Natsu's hair while Edo-Natsu tried holding her down. The car began to swerve on the rode. "WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Lucy cried. You closed your eyes bracing for the impact seeing how you all were about to hit a boulder in the middle of the desert.

"...ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?!" Lucy cried. "Huh?" You opened your eyes and to your confusion as well as everyone else see Edolas you and Edolas Natsu making out with each other as he drove. They both moaned loudly. You blushed at the scene setting your lips in contact with Natsu's and stared intently. "Um...I'm confused..." Wendy said sweatdropping. "Aye..." Happy said. "Weren't those two fighting just a second ago?" Fuse asked. Kardashia and Edo-Natsu pulled away smiling at each other.

"Hey...sorry about what I said back there gorgeous..." Edo-Natsu said. Kardashia giggled. "I'm sorry too!" With that she pecked Natsu's lips softly and pulled away. "So...can I still be your manager?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Only if we can still get married" Kardashia said smirking. "Whatever you say Mrs. Keri-Dragion..." Edo-Natsu said seductively. This made Kardashia giggle cutely before going back to make out with Edo-Natsu as they drove. You blushed hearing the kissing sound they made and looked down at your motion sick Natsu and licked your lips desiring to kiss him. Lucy, Wendy and Happy looked uncomfortable. "Wendy! I said look away child! Look away!" Carla cried. "Sorry Carla..." Wendy said.

Edolas you and Edolas Natsu pulled away. Kardashia then leaned against Edo-Natsu's chest as he stroked her back. You saw Kardashia nibble a bit on Edo-Natsu's neck and kissing in between. Edo-Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" "I want you Natsu..." Kardashia said between kisses. Wendy blushed as she turned away. "Now?! In the car?! There are people here!" Edo-Natsu exclaimed. "There's no stopping me...I won't hold back..." Kardashia said huskily as she began to nibble hard on Edo-Natsu's ear. You blushed knowing where this was going and just stared. Edo-Natsu looked at his engine seeing the low energy and sighed. "Damn you Kardashia..."

Instantly Edo-Natsu stepped hard on one of the gas pedal making a swerve and sudden stop. This made you all shake as Lucy nearly pressed her head against the windshield. Lucy glared at Edo-Natsu who was being covered with kisses provided by Kardashia. "Are you trying to make me kiss the dashboard!?" Lucy asked angrily. "Maybe he is! Now shut up!" Kardashia yelled before going back to kissing Edo-Natsu' s face. "HEY!" Lucy cried. Edo-Natsu sighed. "Wow you people sure are ignorant!" "So...uh...why'd you stop the car?" You asked. "...Since magic power is a limited resource that means things like magic fuel are equally limited...It's nearly impossible to get a hold of..." Edo-Natsu said. "Why not get Kardashia to power up with her beautiful voice?" Fuse asked. A look of realisation spreads on Edo-Natsu's face. He then turned Kardashia who let out a fake yawn. Edo-Natsu nodded at that knowing what she meant and turned to you all. "See that? The lady's tired...I would feel horrible if I had to drain her energy to fill up my ride..." "Aww! Natsu! You really do care!" Kardashia said hugging Edo-Natsu.

"So what does this mean!?" Lucy cried. "...Long story short I can't really afford to take you any further...SO GET OUT!" This shocked each of you. "Damn he serious!" You said smirking. Edo-Natsu turned back to look at you all. "If I keep burning through magic fuel we won't be able to make it back to the guild. Thanks to the Fairy Hunter they had to change location again recently..." Edo-Natsu explained. Kardashia frowned sadly. "Because of her I had to hold back my tour...my poor fans all over in Edolas are in tears!" "It'll be alright..." Edo-Natsu said pulling her close. "Mmhm..." Kardashia said hugging him. You felt your lap cool down and as if less weight was upon it. "HUH?! Natsu!?" You asked looking around for him.

"Hello solid ground...!"You heard. You widen your eyes seeing your Natsu already out the car. "...I'VE COME BACK TO LIFE!" He cheered. Edo-Natsu smiled. "I'll hand this to your me...he knows when it's time to pick up and move on!" Your Natsu smiled back at him. "Well then...bye bye then...have a nice wedding!" You said as you get out of the car. "Oh thank you...non celebrity me!" Kardashia said happily as she waved at you. You glared at her for a moment and shook your head sighing before walking over to your Natsu.

You saw Kardashia glare at the remaining humans and exceeds in the car. "Did you kids not hear what he said?! LEAVE!" She said sternly. "Now then...GET OUT!" Edo-Natsu said as he and Kardashia toss everyone out the car. Kardashia smirked in triumph and buried her face in his neck giggling cutely. "If you wanna take on the Kingdom then we won't stop ya! Just don't go dragging or Fairy Tail into it!" Edo-Natsu said. Kardashia glared at each of you. "That's right! You Earthland low lives better leave our guildmates alone! Especially my girl Lisanna!" You glared back. "LOW LIVES!? Kla fi fi no ja glanda maka fu nohala bananja Fenie!"You said angrily. (Me: 'At least I don't come from an uncivilized Kingdom of savages who copy the Fenie language!')"Wait...I'm best friends with Lisanna in this world!?"You asked shocked.

Edo-Natsu then looked at the rode. "I only helped you because of Lucy..." This made Kardashia roll her eyes. Edo-Natsu then took a moment to glance over at your Lucy. "Not you our Lucy! I can never turn her down when she asks for something..." "Heh...so you'd do just about ANYTHING for her huh?" Kardashia asked bluntly. Edo-Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. "Will you quit being so jealous? I'm getting married to you aren't I?" He asked. Kardashia leaned away from him glaring. "JEALOUS!? I am NOT jealous! Don't you dare say that!" Edo-Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." He then turned to you all.

"I don't want anything else to do with ya! For me..." He then turned to Kardashia and pulled her close to him by the waist making her moan slightly. "...Our Sex Drive is all that matters..." He said deeply. Kardashia grinned. "Ooh...you wanna go at it baby?" Edo-Natsu smirked. "It's what you wanted isn't it? It's the main reason why I really stopped the car. I'm all yours now..." Edo-Natsu said seductively. Kardashia giggles. "Well now...That's music to my ears..." Kardashia then pressed one hand against Edo-Natsu's chest. "OK babe...but this time..." She then strips off her golden hoodie revealing the rest of her skin. "...Let me do all the work on you..." An amused grin spreads on Edo-Natsu's face. "Well alright!"

Instantly the two of them began to make out with each other and you watched in awe how the YOU of Edolas slowly unzipped Edo-Natsu's leather jacket revealing his chest. "YOUR DOING IT NOW!?" Lucy asked. "OH MY GOSH!" Wendy cried as she blushed. Carla widen her eyes seeing Edo-Natsu unzip Kardashia's bandeau top revealing a bit of her breasts. "Look away child! Look away!" "Eek!" Wendy cried as she turned away. You continued to stare seeing YOUR body pressing against Natsu's body in awe. You thought to yourself. 'So this is how it would look...if Natsu and I are doing it...am I really GONNA watch?' You thought blushing.

You then stop blushing seeing that the door of the car was now shut concealing the sex loving couple. A look of disappointment spreads on your face as you slightly gasp. "You mean you wanted to see all that?" Fuse asked grinning. You blush and glare back. "NO WAY!" The sounds of moaning and kissing were then heard as you each saw the car jump a bit. "THEY'RE DIGUSTING! DON'T THEY KNOW THAT THERE'S A KID AROUND?!" Lucy cried.

You each then look seeing Natsu stomp his way to the car. You widen your eyes. "Natsu!? What are you doing!?" "They're doing it in the car Natsu!" Lucy cried. Wendy shrieked at the thought of that and closed her ears. "Poor girl didn't even got puberty yet..." Fuse said shaking his head. "Aye..." Happy said. Natsu's hand then went to the handle bar. "Natsu! Don't open that-" You were interrupted when Natsu opened the car door revealing Edolas you and Edolas Natsu going at it in the seat. Kardashia whose tongue explored Edo-Natsu's mouth while she moaned. Her topless figure perfectly matched Edo-Natsu's bare abs that was visible under his jacket. His hands who were making their way down Kardashia's hips and slidding down her shorts revealing a bit of her red panties.

"Oh...my...God..." You muttered in surprise. Although Natsu didn't seem off guard or turned off at the scene. He gripped the car shaking it. "HEY!" Edo-Natsu pulled away from Kardashia and glared at him. "HMM?" Kardashia widen her eyes gasping. "HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!" She then made an effort to cover her bare breasts. "Hey man not cool!" Edo-Natsu said angrily. "I'm a celebrity! You can't walk in on my like this!" Kardashia cried. "Get out of the car..." Natsu muttered. "What?" Kardashia asked. Instantly Natsu grabbed Kardashia by the collar of her jacket and pulled her out of the vehicle and threw her to the ground slightly. "Ah!"

You looked down at Kardashia seeing her completely bent over. Her shorts rested on her thighs since they were half pulled down and you saw a bit of her red thong that stuck out. "Hey! We even wear the same type of underwear! We really are alike!"You said happily. Kardashia let out a whimper. Edo-Natsu glared at his Earthland counterpart. "What's the big idea touching MY girl?!" Your Natsu then grabbed Edo-Natsu by his jacket and began to pull him out of the car. "I wanna talk to you for a second!" Natsu said. "No! YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Sorry but I gotta have a little heart to heart with myself!" Natsu said angrily as he dragged Edo-Natsu across the ground. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Kardashia cried sadly. "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?! LET GO OF ME! NO! I CAN'T GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Edo-Natsu cried.

Natsu then firmly set Edo-Natsu to the ground. "Now tell me...Why is it you don't get car sick!?" "Really Natsu!?"You asked shaking your head. Kardashia sighed and picked up her sparkly bandeau top and zipped it up fastening it around her breasts and then placed her gold hoodie over it. She slowly then got up and pulled up her shorts and zipped them covering her panties. You all then heard the sound of sobbing. "Darling?" Kardashia asked sadly. "Darling?" You asked confused hearing how your mature counterpart would call him such a name. Edo-Natsu looked at her seeing tears in his eyes. "Kardashia!" He cried bringing his arms out. "Awww... Sweetheart!" Kardashia said sadly. She then ran over to him and brought him into a hug as Edo-Natsu continued to sob. You each look at them crazy. "HUH!?"

Edo-Natsu continued to shiver in fear while Kardashia tried to comfort him. "What the?" Natsu asked confused. "Yeah...I'm confused too..."You said nodding. Natsu asked up to Edo-Natsu. "Are you the same other me from just a minute ago?" "Yes! Of course I'm the exact same kind! But people say I'm different person behind the wheel!" Edo-Natsu cried. "This world's Natsu is a total scaredy cat!" Happy said. "No pun intended..." Fuse said smirking. "EEEEE! You guys are freaking me out! Don't scream!" Edo-Natsu shriek. You smiled and then let out a wild scary scream towards Edo-Natsu. "EEEEEKKKKK!" He cried as he his behind Kardashia. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" Kardashia cried.

"You are just SOO CUTE!"You cooed. "Huh?" Edo-Natsu asked looking at you surprised. You then quickly kiss his cheek making everyone around you gasp. "I've always wanted a sexy driver pussy as a boyfriend! You are so lucky Kardashia!"You said happily. "Gee thanks Kitsuna!" Kardashia said smiling. Edo-Natsu blushed and looked at the ground. "So...does this mean I have two wives?" "No! Natsu! Your in love with me!" Kardashia exclaimed before pulling him into a hug. "Um ok..." Edo-Natsu said nervously before hugging her back. You raise your eyebrow at how childish your counterpart sounded just a second ago.

"Kitsuna! You...You just kissed me!" Natsu cried. "Yeah but I didn't kiss you YOU. I kissed the other you!"You said. "WHY!?" Natsu asked a bit angrily. "Because the other you is an adorable sweetheart...why does that make you jealous?"You asked smirking. Natsu glared at you blushing. "AM NOT!" "Well I for one am glad that our Edolas counterparts are getting married!"You said smiling. Natsu got even redder with blush. "WHAT?! YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" "SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I JUST REALLY LOVE KARDASHIA!; Edo-Natsu cried. Kardashia smiled at him. "Aww..." She then gave Edo-Natsu a kiss on the cheek making him calm down a bit...

"I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! But this is as far as I can take you!" Edo-Natsu cried. "How come?" Natsu asked. "The only reason I came in the first place was because our Lucy told me I had too!" Edo-Natsu cried. "You put thing...is your Lucy a bitch to you too?"You asked sadly. "HEY! I AM NOT!" Lucy cried. "AND DON'T USE FOUL LANGUAGE AROUND WENDY!" Carla said. "Shut it Carly..." You mutter. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Carla asked angrily. Wendy smiled. "Aww...Well you don't have to do anything that scares you" "Aww...You are just so sweet! Thank you!" Kardashia said happily. Edo-Natsu let out a happily squeal of relief. "We definitely don't have a room for a blubbering coward on our team!" Carla said. "Don't be so rude!" Wendy cried.

"Hey? What's your name? I bet it's Wendy right?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Right!" Wendy said. Edo-Natsu have her a ^^ smile. "Oh wow! You're such a cute little girl!" "I want a cute little girl too Natsu!" Kardashia cooed. Edo-Natsu looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean..." Kardashia then put her arms around him. "I want us to make a little boy or girl too..." "Make!?" Edo-Natsu asked shocked. Kardashia nodded. "Mmhm...and that's why I wanna baby..." Edo-Natsu gasped. "Yes...I wanna start a family with you Natsu Dragion...will you let me kyu?" Kardashia asked innocently as she cutely tilted her head.(Me: I had to add 'kyu' at the end in remembrance of Cutemon! Hee hee)

You raised an eyebrow "Kyu?!" You then saw Kardashia place her hand on Edo-Natsu's lap on his crotch area and rubbed it. Edo-Natsu widen his eyes and gasped looking at his fiance crazy. "Make a baby with me Natsu...I'm offering you to take my virginity away...let me play with your little 'fireball'..." Kardashia said. You blushed. You never thought about hearing those words come out of your mouth. "No no! Please!" Edo-Natsu cried. Kardashia grabbed a hold of him and pinned him to the ground. "Get over here Natsu! We're having sex...deal..." "LOOK AWAY CHILD!" Carla cried. Wendy shrieked as she blushed and looked away. "YOU GUYS ARE DOING IT IN FRONT OF US?!" Lucy cried. You looked at Natsu who looked confused at the scene. Edo-Natsu squirmed trying to escape Kardashia's grasp. "NO NO! PLEASE! I'M NOT READY!" "Don't lie to yourself Natsu...now take off your pants..." Kardashia said. Edo-Natsu screamed in horror when Kardashia slowly unzipped his pants.

You sighed. "Alright children that's enough! Break it up!" With that you pulled Kardashia off of Edo-Natsu who breathed a sigh of relief while Kardashia threw a small tantrum like a baby. It was like poison in your eyes to see how your counterpart acted so immature. "Anyways I'm Happy, this is Fuse and-" "-The hot kitty is Carla!" Fuse said smirking. "Hmph!" Carla said turning away. "HEY I WANTED TO SAY THAT!" Happy cried. "And I'm Lucy! But you guys already know me!" Lucy said happily.

Edo-Natsu and Kardashia then freaked out and hid behind the car. "Sorry I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Please Miss Lucy! Don't hit me! I'll promise I'll put more clothes on next time!" Kardashia cried. "Geez Lucy...give scared me and celebrity Kitsuna a break!" Natsu said. "Wait! HOLD ON...'Miss Lucy'? So first I'm a spoiled child, then I'm shown to be a bizarre hybrid lovechild of Nicki Minaj and Kim Kardashian but that fact that I'm Lucy's bitch in this world?! This is a REAL piece of S***"You yell angrily. Wendy winced. "I'm sorry too had to hear all that sweetie..."You said. Lucy snickered at that. "So the other you obeys me huh?" "F*** you Lucy..." You said.

"Our Lucy told me I needed to bring you this far so...I did..." Edo-Natsu said. You each looked seeing the Royal City. "Beautiful..." You said. Natsu hugged Edo-Natsu scaring him. "You should have told us we were here sooner!" Natsu said. "Your right I'm so sorry!" Edo-Natsu cried. Kardashia pushed Natsu away from him. "Stop saying him! Leave my fiance alone!" She cried. Natsu sighed and walked over to where you were watching over the city. "This is awesome! We'll bust out our friends in no time!" He said.

Kardashia stood up. "I guess this is where I come in..." You each look at her confused. "Huh?" Kardashia pulled out her sparkly gold microphone and brought it to her lips as she closed her eyes. "Time Shift..." She said. Instantly a golden warp portal opens up. "Wow!" Wendy said surprised. "How did you do that?!" Lucy asked. "That's pretty cool!" Natsu said. "Do all celebrities get mics like that?" You asked. "Listen to me...my Time Shift portal can be used once a day! It takes up a lot of power...this portal will take you each into the city!" Kardashia said. You smiled. "I changed my mind...I think I like you..." Kardashia smiled back. "We have no time to waste!" Carla said. She then ran in the portal with Fuse following. "Hold on a second!" Wendy cried following them. "Thanks a million guys!" Natsu said as you both waved. "Say hi to me for me!" Lucy said before running in the portal.

"Hey wait! You guys are really gonna fight them?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Mmhm!"You said nodding. "I don't know...we're just gonna try and get our friends back..." Natsu said. "We WILL get our friends back Natsu!" You said. Natsu nodded and smiled at you before turning back to your counterparts. "But if the kingdom gets in our way...I guess we're gonna have to fight!" Edo-Natsu and Kardashia gasped hearing this. You each took a moment to stare at each other. The wind kept blowing. Edo-Natsu and Kardashia gave each other worried looks before looking down. "You can't do it...you'll get hurt..." Kardashia muttered. "What are you saying girl?" You asked. "Well...I hate to be saying this...but you can't beat them..." Edo-Natsu said. You and Natsu look at each other for a moment and then snicker at your counterpart. Natsu then entered the portal. You looked at Kardashia who looked a bit lost and smirked. You then pull out a Victoria's Secret bag. "Here! A present!"You then toss Kardashia the bag. She catches it. "Just a little something you could use to heat things up with your little Fireball...hee hee! Bye now!"You said waving before entering the portal.

Kardashia(YOUR) POV:

You peered inside the bag your Earthland counterpart gave you and spit something lacy and scandalous causing you to gasp. "What's inside Kardashia?" Edo-Natsu asked shyly. You blush and hid the bag. "Hee hee! Oh nothing...let's get back to the guild Honey" You said nervously. Edo-Natsu nodded and you both made your way to the car. The second you got in you were instantly pinned to the seats by none other than Edo-Natsu who smirked as he hovered over you. You smile seductively at him. "You need something Sexy?" "You could say that...but..." Edo-Natsu then moved his hands to your fishnets and removed them along with your garter straps. He then made his way to your shorts and began unzipping. "...I wanna have a little fun with you for a bit..." "Mmm...That's music to MY ears..." You say seductively. Edo-Natsu smiled. He then slid off your shorts and slowly removed your panties...with his teeth...You chuckled. "Ooh...naughty...you better give those back..." "No promises..." Edo-Natsu said smirking. "Natsu!"You say sternly. Edo-Natsu then leaned closed towards you and licked and sucked your navel. You let out a Pikachu-like squeal of delight before giggling cutely.

Edo-Natsu chuckled. "Ima give you a head start now..." You look at him confused. "Huh?" Edo-Natsu then brought his fingers to his lips and began to lick them coating the fingers with one layer of saliva. "What are you trying to do?" You asked. Edo-Natsu grinned and slowly slipped his fingers in his mouth pumping them. You were really confused. Edo-Natsu then pulled the fingers out of his mouth showing his fingers now fully coated with saliva. He grins. "OK...What now...?"You asked. Instantly Edo-Natsu rubbed his saliva coated fingers around your...let's call it...your 'Wolf Cave'.

You shrieked feeling Edo-Natsu's cold liquid surround your 'Wolf Cave' which the air soon licked making you shiver. You squirmed a bit to escape but Edo-Natsu kept you under his firm grip. You looked seeing Edo-Natsu naughtliy curling his fingers towards your moist 'Cave'. You slightly panic. "Natsu...go slow now...ok?" Edo-Natsu chuckled. "Slow? Me? I'm a driver babe! I never go slow!" You gulp seeing Edo-Natsu was not going to hold back. He stroked your cheek to your breast and squeezed it a bit. "...I'm gonna make you my bitch..." He said grinning. You giggled. "It's only fair...your already my bitch" You said winking. Edo-Natsu snickered a bit and pressed his soft kiss directly onto yours before pulling away.

"...Now then..." Edo-Natsu began. He then brought his finger even closer to your 'Wolf Cave'. "...Who's your daddy?" He asks huskily. JAB! You let out of yelp of pain when his finger entered as tears streamed down your eyes. You squirm although Edo-Natsu pinned you down tightly. You breathed heavily as his finger moved around inside for that moment. You eventually sigh getting used to the feeling and that was when...JAB! Edo-Natsu slipped in another finger. "NATSUUUUUUU!" You screamed. Edo-Natsu snickered and inserted another finger making it completely moist. You cried for that moment as the fingers explored even deeper. Your yelps and cries eventually turned into relaxed moans. Edo-Natsu grinned. "You like that?" He asks smoothly. "Ughnnn...Oohhhh..."You moaned. "I'll take that as a yes!" With that Edo-Natsu then slipped in another finger. You widen your eyes gasping as if your heart just stopped. You then squeezed your eyes shut and let out and aroused howl.

After 20 minutes Edo-Natsu released his fingers from you which made you breathe heavily. He then slipped your shorts back onto your waist and zipped them up. You raise an eyebrow and glare at him. "...Give it back!" Edo-Natsu smirked. "Give what back?" He asks as he zipped up his jacket. "You know what I'm talking about! My underwear! Give it!" You said. "You snooze you lose babe!" Edo-Natsu said winking. "Natsu! That's the tenth one you stole from me!" You cried. Edo-Natsu then got back in his drivers seat. "Whatever...let's just get back to the guild..." "Ok..."You sighed. You then last up now wearing Edo-Natsu's goggles across your forehead that he gave you to wear while he was working on you. You glanced at the floor seeing all the liquid you created made into tiny puddle. "Damn...I'm not cleaning up!" Edo-Natsu snickered at that.

You then sit up straight in your seat. Edo-Natsu then puts his hand out towards you as if to ask for his goggles back. "Nope!" You said. Edo-Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" "I wanna wear your goggles Natsu...because I wanna be a sexy driver too!" With that you adjust the goggles on your head and strike a pose as you wink. Edo-Natsu looked at you crazy for a moment sweatdropping and then chuckled. You blushed realising how silly you looked. "Hey stop it! Stop laughing! Let me be a sexy driver!" You cried. Edo-Natsu smirked. "I'm Sexy huh?" He then grabbed your chin slightly before bringing you into a kiss. He then pulled away. "Mmhm..." You moan as you flutter your eyes open. "Alright then Sexy...let's ride!" Edo-Natsu then wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him making you giggle cutely. You then pulled the goggles over your eyes as Edo-Natsu started the car. You wrap your arms around his neck as you shifted to his lap. "GOOO FIRE!" The car then began speeding.

Episode 84:

You slept those past few hours on Edo-Natsu's lap as he drove through the desert. You then felt the sensation of your breast being squeezed a bit. You flutter your eyes open and look up at Edo-Natsu who presumably took off the goggles off your forehead while you were asleep as he was currently wearing them over his eyes. You smiled at him. "Hey baby..."You say as you greet him with a kiss on the cheek. "Get off..." He said coldly. "Um...WHAT?" You asked a bit angrily. "We have a hitchhiker..." Edo-Natsu. You raise an eyebrow. "AND YOUR PICKING HIM UP!? Don't you dare pick up a hitchhiker! Your my manager! Not a taxi driver! And picking up hitchhikers is bad for my reputation! Don't you think?!"

"She's not just any old hitchhiker you know..." Edo-Natsu said. "Hold on! What do you mean she!?" You asked annoyed. Edo-Natsu placed a hand on your breast. "I'm gonna say this one last time...GET OFF!" With that Edo-Natsu then pushed you down off his lap to the floor of the vehicle. "-Oof!" You cried. You then glare at Edo-Natsu. "You are SO RUDE! Is that anyway to treat your soon to be wife!?" "It's called Tough Love Kar. Don't get me wrong" Edo-Natsu said. "Don't you 'Kar' me Fireball! What's the big idea picking up hitchhikers in the first place?!" You asked.

Edo-Natsu said nothing and came into an immediate stop. "I knew I can count on you! Now get me back to the guild, we got work to do!" A voice said. You gasped knowing that voice. "No...it can't be..."You then climb up from the floor and get into the seat and see Edo-Lucy approach the vehicle. "Are you serious?!"You cry. You then slide back to the floor to hide. "Get up!" Edo-Natsu said sternly. You whimper and slowly rise up from the floor. "C'mon...Move it!" With that Edo-Natsu then smacked your rear pushing you into your seat. You blush and glare at him. "HEY!" Edo-Lucy then opened your door. A look of disgust spreads on her face. "What the hell are you doing here Kardashia?!" "My tour ended because I had to cancel it. I need a ride..."You said. "GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" Edo-Lucy yelled. You glare at her. "Are you gonna make me?" Edo-Lucy instantly pulled hard on your hair causing you to scream as she dragged you out of the car.

Edo-Lucy then took your seat in the vehicle and grinned in triumph. Tears were immediately brought to your eyes. "WAHHHHHH Natsu! She hurt me!" You cried. "Quit your whining and get in car..." Edo-Natsu sighed. You got up and walked towards the car as you continued to cry. You then enter the backseat where your tears had disappeared. Edo-Natsu then began driving. "Well I did what you said. Dropped alot of them in the cities backyard. Then Kardashia transported them into the city with her mic. Sounds like they're serious about taking on the Royal Army too...pretty crazy..." "Yeah...better than running though...so how's the ride? We're you able to re fill it's Lacrama?" Edo-Lucy asked. "That's a negative...the army had already raided the black markets I could think of trying...there probably isn't a shard from here to Sycca...Hope we can make it back to the guild. We may be walking the last mile or two..." Edo-Natsu said.

"Why not make Kardashia fill up the engine with her voice?" Edo-Lucy asked. "...She's tired...the poor girl..." Edo-Natsu said. "That's some bull!" Edo-Lucy said rolling her eyes. You glare at her. "Are you saying I'm lying?" Edo-Lucy turned back to glare at you. "Well maybe I am bitch! I bet the only reason why Natsu's all out of juice is because he had to use some of it to come pick up your slutty ass! You stupid black dog!" "Your racists! I am not a dog and I am not a SLUT! Now shut up and quit being a child!"You cried. "Just because your over 8,000 doesn't make you any more mature!" Edo-Lucy said. "Whatever...that still doesn't change the fact that your immature!"You said angrily.

Edo-Lucy smirked evilly. "Wow...are you really tired? I knew it! You were lying...you dirty black h**!" You widen your eyes. "H**?!" "Yeah that's right! You look, smell and dress like a stupid h**!" Edo-Lucy yelled. You growl in anger. "...What smells like must in here?" Edo-Lucy asked. You and Edo-Natsu remained silent. Edo-Lucy gave you both suspicious looks before glancing at the ground. "Is that CUM?!" You gasped. "WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN DOING IN HERE!?" You and Edo-Natsu said nothing. Edo-Lucy glared at you both smirking. "Not taking eh?" "...Kardashia invited men into the car a few times when I wasn't around..." Edo-Natsu lied. "WHAT?!" Edo-Lucy yelled. You then widen your eyes. "Oh uh...Yeah that's right..." "You little w****! You slept with men in Natsu's car?! I oughta teach you a lesson!" Edo-Lucy said. You growled a bit but said nothing. "Hey Kardashia…WHY DON'T YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!?" Edo-Lucy yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU QUIT ACTING LIKE A SKANK?!" You shouted. Edo-Lucy growled in anger. "You know what Lucy? YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK LUCY!" You yelled. Edo-Natsu gasped in surprise at what you just said while Edo-Lucy looked as if she wanted to kill you.

"SUCK YOUR WHAT?! YOU LITTLE BITCH! Edo-Lucy yelled. "GET OVER HERE!" She instantly tackled you to the backseat and the two of you began to fight. "IMA RIP YOUR EARS OFF AND MAKE YOU PUT ON MORE CLOTHES!" Edo-Lucy yelled. "WELL I'M GONNA EAT YOU ALIVE!" You yelled. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN OUT SINGING IN THE FIRST PLACE?! DON'T YOU KNOW FAIRY HUNTER IS OUT TO GET YOU!?" Edo-Lucy yelled. You and Edo-Lucy continued to fight. Edo-Natsu sighed and stopped the car with a loud SCRREEECCHHHH making you and Edo-Lucy hit the dashboard a bit. "Oww..." You whimpered as you rubbed your head. "What are you trying to do genius?!" Edo-Lucy asked angrily. "...No fighting in my car..." Edo-Natsu said. You and Edo-Lucy groaned and got back in your seats.

You all then drove quietly for a little while. You watched seeing the bubbly orange fuel tank got lower and lower. "Unbelievable...You just had to send me on your little errand...geez...someone's gotten softhearted. Not that I'm complaining..." Edo-Natsu said as he glanced a bit at Edo-Lucy. You raised your eyebrow at his little comment. What was he really trying to say?! Edo-Lucy just smirked at him. She instantly whacked him and brought him out the car to beat him up. " Are you trying to flirt with me!? In your dreams!" "I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Have taste of technique number 31: The Brawny Bomber!" Edo-Lucy yelled. Edo-Natsu screamed in pain. "Let him go LUCY!"You say angrily as you ran out the vehicle to charge for her. She glared at you. "Or WHAT?! YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO?!" You slowed down and stopped in your tracks and your legs began to shake in fear. "No...Miss Lucy..."You said nervously. "GOOD! Now get back in your seat and let me finish!" Edo-Lucy said sternly. You quickly nod and run back to the car. "NO! KARDASHIA DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" Edo-Natsu cried.

After awhile you each were back in the car as Edo-Natsu drove. One of your songs began playing on the radio as you quietly sang along. "Ima put you on repeat play you everywhere I go, E-E-Everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go...put you on repeat play you-" "-Turn off this garbage!" Edo-Lucy said in digust. She then turned off the radio which caused you to stop singing as you turned to glare at Edo-Lucy. "What you don't like it?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Hell no! It's too happy!" Edo-Lucy said. You sigh and then turned to Edo-Natsu. "Do you like my song Natsu?" You asked. "Yeah..." Edo-Natsu said. "Thanks Natsu" You said. You resisted the urge to kiss is cheek and probably piss off Lucy.

You stomach then growled out of nowhere. You blushed in embarrassment and then turned to Edo-Natsu and placed a hand on his seat. "What?" He asked. "I'm hungry..."You said. "That's too bad cause we're not stopping" Edo-Natsu said. "But I'm hungry!"You cried. "Take me to the Edolas Burger King Natsu!" "...No..." Edo-Natsu said coldly. You glare at him. "NO?! NO HUH?!" You then bang your fist against the seat. Edo-Lucy gave you a confused look. "Huh?" You then growl angrily and jump out from the car.

Edo-Natsu stopped the car and looked at you crazy. "Kardashia what are you doing?!" Edo-Natsu said. "GET IN HERE NOW!" Edo-Lucy yelled. You growl furiously and felt your body change. Teal fur then rose over your dark skin and you felt you'd eyes grow wider as your teeth became sharper. A wolf tail then sprouts from your rear. "WHOA!" Edo-Lucy said surprised. "What's with her? Is she a-?" You instantly howled to the sky as you were now fully in your wolf form. You instantly charged for Edo-Natsu's vehicle and grabbed it tight with both hands. "Kardashia! Chill!" Edo-Natsu cried. "I don't think she's chilling. Look at her! She can't control herself when she goes in this form!" Edo-Lucy said.

You then use your strength and lift up the car into the air and shook it. "I-WANT-FOOODDDDDD!"You say devilishly. You then bang the car up and down shaking Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy inside. "WHOA! Hey easy Kardashia! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Edo-Lucy said. "FOOODDDDDDDD!"You roared. "ALRIGHT WE'LL TAKE YOU TO THE EDOLAS BURGER KING! NOW PUT DOWN MY RIDE!" Edo-Natsu yelled. You smiled. "Really?"You asked sweetly. "YAYYYYYY!"You cheered as you throw the vehicle high in the air. As Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy screamed as you go back into your human form.

The vehicle landed with a loud BANG! "Oh Natsu! Thank you! Thank you!"You cooed happily as you hug Edo-Natsu through the window. You nuzzle into his neck. He blushes a bit as he and Edo-Lucy look at you crazy. "I didn't know the girl had it in her..." Edo-Natsu said surprised. "I guess this goes to show that you shouldn't underestimate the innocent ones..." Edo-Lucy said. You then get in the car and Edo-Natsu drove a bit. Edo-Lucy glanced down at your ring. "Where did you get that?" "Um...I bought it for myself at...the Edolas Forever 21" You lied. "To me it looks like one of those custom made engagement rings ya know?" Edo-Lucy asked. You sweatdrop. "Yeah...maybe..." Edo-Lucy then watched that tiny flames lit up in the ring in the shape of music notes. "Hmmm...a musical fireball huh?"You then quickly put your hand in your hoodie pocket hiding the ring. Edo-Lucy gives you a suspicious look as you laugh nervously.

Edo-Natsu then stopped the car. "We're here..." "Good! I'm gonna go smoke!" Edo-Lucy said. She then stepped out the car and walked to the other side of the parking lot. You climbed over to the front seat. "Finally I can eat some..." You then spot a chart full of many different types of food. One had a Moca and another had an Egg Mc Muffin. You gasped in shock and turned to glare at Edo-Natsu. "IS THAT A DOLLAR MENU?!" Edo-Natsu sighed. "Honey? You can have anything you want..." You shake your head. "No it can't be..." You then step out of the vehicle seeing a bright yellow curved 'M' at the top of the building. " EDOLAS MC'DONALDS?!"

Edo-Natsu sighed again. "Whatever you want baby...you can get it..." You shake your head. "No..No you can't do this to me!" You cried as you get back in the car. "What's your deal?" Edo-Natsu asked annoyed. "Are you gonna keep treating me like this? Your gonna treat your fiance...WITH MCDONALDS?!" You cried. "Kardashia listen..." Edo-Natsu began. "NO HELL WITH IT! If your gonna treat me this why don't we have McDonald's EVERY DAMN DAY?!" You shout. Edo-Natsu looks at you surprised. "That's right! McDonald's for BREAKFAST, LUNCH AND F****** DINNER! JUST LIKE IN SUPER SIZE ME!"You yell. "Kar your being ridiculous..." Edo-Natsu said. "You know what? Why don't we just get married INSIDE MCDONALD'S?!" You asked. Edo-Natsu rolled his eyes. "NO! Let's have OUR HONEYMOON IN MCDONALD'S! HOW ABOUT THAT YOU FIRE BASTARD?!"You shout.

Edo-Natsu gave you a mean glare. "Why don't you just go inside and get yourself a Happy Meal ok little PRINCESS?!" You gave him a dirty glare...SLAP! "I don't want no Happy Meal! I want Kids Meal!"You yell as a dangerous look spreads on your face. Edo-Natsu looked at you surprised as he touched his red cheek where you slapped him. "I'M A CELEBRITY DAMMIT! I CAN'T BE SEEN EATING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS! I said Edolas Burger King!" You cried. "There isn't Edolas Burger King for miles! Either you eat here or you can go back guild hungry. Your choice Kar!" Edo-Natsu said. "Your crazy if you think I'm gonna eat in a place like this!" You cried.

Natsu Dragion' s POV:

I eventually convinced you to go to MC'Donalds. It wasn't easy! It took a bit more of arguing, seducing, and I promised you a Sex Drive later on if Lucy wasn't around. I sat in my car waiting for you as I repeatedly tap my fingers softly against the steering wheel. "YOO-HOO! Darling!"I heard. I looked out the window seeing none other than you running slowly towards me holding a Mc'Donalds bag. A shiny pink anime background surrounds you as you slowly run towards me waving. Your gold shades were over your face to keep a low profile hidden from fans. "Darling! Sweetheart! I brought the food! Hee hee!"You giggled. I groan and blush as I facepalm. Why did you had to call me 'Darling' or 'Sweetheart'. I liked you a lot but you were a completely different person outside of the vehicle. It has me thinking about life after we're married.

You were nearing close to the window of my car. "Darling! Dar-ah!" You stopped in your place when I reached out the window to grab your breast. "That's close enough babe!"I said. You blushed and whimpered when I began to squeeze your breast. I stared at them seeing how big they were: Size Quadruple P! Yeah a P Cup...not bad for an old lady...Now I'm definitely glad were getting married! I smirked as I continued to squeeze your breast seeing it bounce with each squeeze. "Ooh...Natsu..not there...What is it that you mean?" You asked. I sighed and took my hand off your breast. "See babe...here's the thing..." I began.

Kardashia's(YOUR) POV:

You were currently leaning against Edo-Natsu's car sipping your Moca. You look at Edo-Natsu seeing him waiting inside. "Natsu?"You asked. "Yeah?" He answered. "...Do you wanna have kids?" You asked. "...Hell no...I'd probably go insane" Edo-Natsu said coldly. You whimpered. "Well...why can't I eat I The car?"You asked. "Because you'll make a mess...I can't have my car looking dirty" Edo-Natsu said. You glare at him. "NATSU! Who do you love more?! ME OR YOUR CAR?!" Edo-Natsu looked at you for a moment and then faced the road. "...My ride..." You look at him in disbelief and then dropped to your knees spilling your Moca. Tears immediately spill from your eyes from under your your sunglasses as you cried. "WAHHHH! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! You sob. Edo-Natsu sighed. "Quit making a scene...You big baby...I didn't mean it alright?" You glared at him. "DON'T JOKE!"You then dig into your McDonalds bag and throw your McDonalds Chicken Sandwich at Edo-Natsu's face. "Hey! What's your deal?!" He asked angrily. "You are just SO RUDE! You know that?!"You yelled.

"Look who I've found!" A voice said. You and Edo-Natsu looked seeing Edo-Lucy with a cigarette in her hand. With her was Edo-Gray who wore many layers of clothes. Edo-Natsu smiled. "Hey man!" He said as he put his hand out. "Hey!" Edo-Gray said. The two of them then shared a manly handshake. You smiled. "Gray! Yayyyy!"You cooed cutely. You then run to hug him only to feel his coat layers. Edo-Gray chuckled. "Hi Kardashia!" He then scratched your left ear to greet you. You pull away from him. "Gray should you really be wearing this many clothes? You could get heat stroke" You said. "It's ok! I'm really cold actually" Edo-Gray said. "Alright kids get in! We gotta head back to the guild!" Edo-Lucy said. "Ok Miss Lucy!" You said sweetly. You and Edo-Gray then headed to the backseat while Edo-Lucy sat in the front next to Edo-Natsu and drove.


	5. Protecting Edolas!

Episode 89:

You all later on left the car where Edo-Lucy decided to stand at the edge of the cliff in the desert. You grabbed a hold of Edo-Natsu and pinned him against a bolder where Edo-Lucy could not see you. "K-Kardashia what are you doing?!" Edo-Natsu cried. You put a finger to his lips. "Shh..." Edo-Natsu blushed at that and whimpered. You giggled cutely and leaned your lips towards his. "Kardashia! Please! Not now!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Why are you worried Honey? Relax...Lucy can't see us..." You whispered. Edo-Natsu gulped as your lips slowly began to brush up against his...

"Um...guys?"You heard. You both then turned seeing Edo-Gray behind you. "What's up?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Sorry to interrupt...but can one of you go talk to Lucy? She's been standing there for awhile now..." Edo-Gray said. "I don't wanna go up! I wanna spend time with Darling!" You cry as you hug Edo-Natsu. "You can go Gray! I'm too scared!" Edo-Natsu cried as he hugged you. "No way! You do it man! She likes you better!" Edo-Gray cried. "Yeah I guess..." Edo-Natsu cried. "Hmph!"You pout as you cross your arms watching Edo-Natsu walk up to Edo-Lucy.

"So what exactly are we doing out in the middle of nowhere like this? I'm just curious!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Waiting for someone..." Edo-Lucy said. "Uh waiting for who?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Miss Lucy I don't wanna stay out here too long...the paparazzi might get me!"You cried. "If they do then I'll take em down!" Edo-Lucy said. You smiled at that. "So do you have some kind of plan in the works?" Edo-Gray asked. "Maybe...but if I want to convince the others...I got a get all the creditable I can..." Edo-Lucy said. "Convince them of what?" Edo-Gray asked. "This is not gonna be good is it?" Edo-Natsu asked. "It will be alright Natsu!" You said patting his back.

Edo-Lucy turned to look at you all. "So what's the deal with everybody else?" "Well they hear you have a plan so they are pretty antsy about it!" Edo-Natsu said. "No duh. I mean ever since you met the people of the other world you've been more irritable than normal!" Edo-Gray said. "Tell me about it..." Edo-Natsu said. "So scary..." You whispered. "YOU BETTER TAKE BACK THOSE COMMENTS IF YOU WANNA STAY ALIVE!" Edo-Lucy yelled. You three each hid behind a rock. "We're really sorry!" You three said in perfect unison. "DON'T HARMONIZE!" Edo-Lucy yelled.

Episode 92:

You all later that night headed back to the guild where you each gathered around Edo-Lucy who called for a meeting. "We have to help save the exceeds! On my way back here I met with Gajeel! He told me the royal army is capturing them and turning them into Lacramia" Edo-Lucy said. "They are in serious danger. The royal army wants to wipe them out and take over this world! We can't just sit back and let that happen can we?!" "Well no but..the royal army has all this kind of magic power at their disposal now. We don't stand chance against them if you ask me" Edo-Natsu said sadly. "He's right...we had hard enough time dealing with them without any added power" Edo-Mirajane said. "But Mira...just maybe we could-" You began.

"-Look I hate to be a downer but they would pulverize us!" Edo-Gray said. "Humans and exceeds need to work together to end the king once and for all!" Edo-Lucy said. Edo-Natsu hid behind you and shivered. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all! I think it's best for us to mind our own business and let them duke it out!" You glare at him. "I can't believe you! I won't accept that Natsu!"You said. Edo-Natsu looks at you confused. "Kardashia?" You walk up towards Edo-Lucy. "Lucy I'm with you!" You said.

This caused everyone in the guild to gasp as they look at you crazy. Edo-Lucy smirked. "Have you lost your marbles Kar?" Edo-Bisca asked. "It's too dangerous!" Edo-Mirajane said. "Yeah Kardashia! You'll get hurt! I don't want to lose you!" Edo-Natsu cried as he took your hand in his. You yank your hand away from his. "I don't care! The only reason why I became a celebrity in the first place was to keep hope in Edolas! I care about my home and I'm not going to disappoint my fans by allowing some bogus king to take over!" You stated as you raised up your gold mic. Everyone stared at you in awe while a look of approval spreads on Edo-Lucy's face.

"Here's the thing...we're running low on magic power right now and were almost out. We only have enough to warp one more time! So if we decide to go into battle...there's gonna be no turning back!" Edo-Levy said. You nodded taking in the info and turned to Edo-Lucy. "It's time to make a decision! Are we going to help the exceeds or not?" Edo-Mirajane asked. "I will help! Whose with me?"You asked. The rest of Fairy Tail stayed quiet. "...Anyone...please?"You asked sadly. After a moment of silence you sigh sadly as your wolf ears droop.

Edo-Lucy closed her eyes. "I don't know what else Kardashia and I could say to change your minds...PLEASE! The Fairy Tail members from Earthland...they're out there risking their lives against the royal army! The Earthland version of me, Natsu, Gray, Kardashia...ALL OF US!" Edo-Lucy said. You nodded in agreement. "She's right! And we can go help fight too!" "Are we gonna leave them to die on the battlefield or are we gonna lend them a hand? THE FUTURE OF EDOLAS IS AT STAKE!" Edo-Lucy said. She then said more in her speech until she finally said: "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!"

You all finally made a decision and warped to where the royal army was who were fighting the Earthlanders and brought your weapons out. "LETS GO!" Edo-Lucy said. You each ran out of the guild with your weapons and charged towards the royal army. You ran alongside Edo-Natsu and Lisanna. "Sweetheart whatever happens...I want you to know that I love you!"You said. "I love you too Kardashia! Now let's fight for our world!" Edo-Natsu said. "Natsu! Kardashia! Ready?" Lisanna asked. "Ready Lisanna!" You said. "Yeah! If the Earthland versions of us can stand up to them then I can too! I won't let fear get the best of me!" Edo-Natsu said.

You ran up to three guards of the royal army. They look at you surprised. "Hey look it's Kardashia Keri!" One said. "The celebrity?!" Another asked. "I LOVE YOUR MUSIC KARDASHIA!" The other said. You smirked. "You guys wanna hear a song?" "YEAH!" The guards cheered. You brought your gold mic close to your lips and turned the job under it. You sang 'Angels Of Darkness'. As you sang gold streams of music notes leave your lips and tie around the guards choking them by the neck and waist. Blood soon left their mouths until they passed out. You smile at them. "When all this is over I hope you guys can come to my next concert when I'm on tour again!" You said sweetly.

"How ya doing Natsu?" You heard Lisanna ask. You turned to look at them. "Better than I thought I'd be!" Edo-Natsu said. Guards then tackled him. "Natsu no!" Lisanna cried. "GET OFF OF HIM!" You roar. You automatically go into your Wolf Monster Form and scratched the armor off the guards and soon devoured them. You licked the blood off your fingers as you go back into your human form. "Mmm...delicious..." You then hear a scared shriek. You turned seeing Edo-Natsu liking at you in fear. "You! You just turned into scary monster!" You looked at him sadly. "Oh Natsu...You poor baby..." You then run over to hug him. He cried when you did. "Sorry you had to see that...just know that I will never do that to you!" You said. "You won't?" Edo-Natsu asked. You smirk. "Well...unless if you divorce me after we're married...hee hee!" Edo-Natsu widen his eyes in surprise. You kiss his cheek. "A little help here!" Lisanna cried. "We got your back!"You said running towards her with Edo-Natsu following.

After awhile the royal army runs away seeing all the magic was gone. You and Edo-Natsu lay down next to each other on a rocky surface. "It's all over...we won the battle but lost the world...guess you can call it a bitter sweet victory..." Edo-Natsu said sadly. "If the magic is being sucked up...then that means..." You then gasp seeing bits of magic being sucked from your hair. "My Magical Wig..." You whispered. "Kardashia?" Edo-Natsu asked worridly. You instantly gathered up your teal hair and put your hoodie on to cover it before Edo-Natsu got a good look at you.

Episode 94:

You stood next to Edo-Natsu along with the rest of your guild outside watching magic being sucked out of Edolas. "Listen! This looks bad but we gotta stay cool! Let's head into the Royal City and see what's up for ourselves!" Edo-Lucy said. You covered your hair more and more with your hoodie as she talked. Your hair became a light blue. "What do you mean by that? See what?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Our future...let's look it straight in the eye!" With that Edo-Lucy ran forward. You each look at each other for a moment and each decided to run after her. Edo-Natsu took your hand as you both ran. You could tell he was scared and you were too.

You each made it to the city only to see your Earthland counterparts being sucked into the air. "This is crazy!" Edo-Lucy cried. "Bye bye Lucy Ashley! Bye everyone in Fairy Tail!" Lucy said. "Later! And best of luck to me! I mean the you that's also ME!" Natsu said. "Good luck to you too! I mean good luck to me too!" Edo-Natsu cried. "You make it sound confusing!" Edo-Lucy chuckled. "Kardashia! Natsu! Have a nice wedding!" Kitsuna said. The Earthlanders then went home. You gasped along with Edo-Natsu relising that Earthland you just revealed your love secret to the whole city. "HOLD UP! What do you mean wedding?!" Edo-Lucy asked suspiciously. Edo-Natsu freaked out and hid behind you. You sighed. "I guess the jig is up huh? Well Lucy...the truth is..."

"Kardashia...look...Your hair..." Edo-Natsu said. "What?"You asked confused. Edo-Natsu slowly slid your hood off your head revealing your hair. You glare at him. "HEY!" "Whoa! What's with your hair? It's losing color!" Edo-Levy said. You gasped seeing your hair how it was now gray as magic leaves from it. "Oh no...the Magical Wig..."You cry. "Magical what?" Edo-Lucy asked confused. The wind then blew harshly causing your Magical Wig to slide off your head and onto the ground. Everyone around you gasped seeing your real people locks and wolf ears take up your head and spread apart.

"Kardashia?!" Edo-Natsu asked shocked. "Oh...my identity..." You cried. "Hey! I read about you in a book somewhere! Your name's not Kardashia Keri...your Krestela Karsangula!" Edo-Levy said. "Who the hell is that?!" Edo-Lucy asked. "She's the Princess of the Wairy Kingdom!" Edo-Levy explained. "PRINCESS?!" Everyone asked shocked. "Wait! No...I..."You began. That was when swarm of paparazzi surrounded you including journalist: Edo-Gajeel. "So...Princess tell us...Why did you pretend to be someone else?" Edo-Gajeel asked. You sighed knowing the time has come to confess...


	6. Our Drive!

Last Chap! ENJOY!

Episode 96:

You came clean and told everyone the truth. Surprisingly everyone accepted who you were and decided to call you 'Kardashia' regardless which you agreed with. You wondered if your Earthland counterpart would come clean too one day...

Anyways you soon got married to Edo-Natsu. Edo-Levy played the organ, Edo-Gray was the bestman and Edo-Wendy and Edo-Cana served as flowergirls. You were really hoping Lisanna could be the flower girl too but it turns out she was the Lisanna from Earthland...During the wedding Edo-Mirajane was the one to wed you both. Everyone from Fairy Tail attended the wedding along with your close friend Edo-Ruby, celebrity friends, and paparazzi...all but Edo-Lucy which had you worried.

After having your honeymoon with Edo-Natsu in the Royal City you finally helped him move in with you in your mansion. The two of you lived a life of luxury and currently had dinner together in the kitchen sitting across from each other eating stake. "Do you like your dinner Natsu?" You asked. Edo-Natsu smiled. "Yeah it's really good!" You then take a bite of stake. "I see now..." Edo-Natsu said. "Hmm?"You asked looking at him. "Since we're married and your a Princess...that must make me a Prince!" Edo-Natsu said happily. You chuckled. "Hey that's right! Hee hee hee I like the sound of that: Prince Fireball!" You saw Edo-Natsu blush at the little nickname and stared nervously at his food.

You giggled. "Your so cute!" Edo-Natsu reddened. "Cute?" You smirk and got up from your seat and sway walked over to Edo-Natsu who looked nervous. To his surprise you sat on his lap wrapping your arms around his neck. He gasped. "Don't be shy Honey...get comfortable with me!"You said with wink. You felt Edo-Natsu shake nervously. "Oh wow!" He said. "Mrs. Kardashia Keri-Dragion! I love the sound of that!" You said happily. You felt yourself quickly slide off of Edo-Natsu's lap. You were about to hit the floor but Edo-Natsu grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back onto his lap and rested his hands on your hips.

You smirked at him. "Oh! So you ARE comfortable with me! Good on you Fireball! Hee hee...I'm gonna make a great wife..." You say as you stroked his chest. Edo-Natsu laughed nervously. You then take can of whipped cream and spray it on Edo-Natsu's lips. "Kardashia!" He said surprised. "Now I'm gonna lick you clean!"You say. Edo-Natsu blushed and watched as your tongue went over his lips. "Oh my!" Edo-Natsu cried.

You later on sat on your soft couch in the living room watching some of your music videos on your flat screen tv. The music video featured Edo-Lucy and Edo-Levy along with Edo-Ruby, Mira and Wendy. You sighed feeling bored sitting alone as you hug your knees. You then hear the sound of running water. You then turn back seeing Edo-Natsu washing the dishes in the kitchen. You smirked having an idea.

You slowly get up and tip toe over to Edo-Natsu who was currently washing a glass cup. You then slide your fingers under his jacket feeling his waist. "Tickle tickle tickle!" You cooed as you squeezed his side's. "YEEEEEKKKKK!" Edo-Natsu cried as he jumped. You chuckled as Edo-Natsu breathes small sigh. "Did I scare you? Sorry I was lonely!" You said. "It's ok...I'm here!" Edo-Natsu said sweetly. You smile and hug Edo-Natsu from behind and pull him close to you. He looks at you surprised. "You know? You've been so helpful around the house Natsu! I'm so happy!" You said sweetly. Edo-Natsu turns to you and gives you a ^^ smile as he lets out a small hum. "Your a sweetheart!" You said sweetly. "No your a sweetheart!" Edo-Natsu said happily. "Aww!" You cooed. You then plant a kiss on Edo-Natsu's cheek. He touches the spot where kissed him and blushed. "You kissed me..." "Of course I did!" You said. "By the way we have to head to the guild tomorrow to help fix things" "OK!" Edo-Natsu said.

You smirk. "In the meantime...I hope this is ok..." Happys signature 'WOW' was heard when you stripped off your clothes revealing lingerie. Edo-Natsu gasps. "You like?" You asked with a wink. Edo-Natsu reddens. "Kardashia! Why are you wearing something like that?!" "It was a gift from Kitsuna! The Earthland Victoria's Secret has some sweet deals!" With that you away walk over to Edo-Natsu and strokes his chin. "I'll be waiting in our bedroom for you to come and get...dessert..."You said seductively as your breasts press up against his chest. "D-D-Dessert?!" Edo-Natsu cried. You kiss his cheek and slowly walk up stairs.

Natsu Dragion's POV:

I was so embarrassed at what you just said. Dessert?! It really got me confused and a bit scared. Keeping you waiting would be rude...so I slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom. I spot something and frosty and realised that it was a giant cake with miniature figures of me and you on top. "Is that our wedding cake?!" I asked shocked. "Yes it is Darling..." I heard. "Kardashia?" I asked. Slowly I looked seeing a giant round and curvy white thing sprout out from the cake followed by a slim thin thing.

A widen my eyes relising that it was a butt and leg streaming out from the cake. "K-Kardashia?!" A curvaceous figure then suggestively slips out of the cake covered in white frosting. I realized that it was you! "Hey baby! You wanna try my cake!"You asked. "Go on Fireball lick me!"You cooed as you danced over to me. "EEK! Kardashia are you naked!?" I asked. You smirked and opened the door to the bathroom. I watched you walk in and step inside the shower. "Does this answer your question?" You asked. I watched you turn the nob. Water then sprinkled down from the shower. I watched in surprise as water cleaned off the frosting on your body which exposed more and more of your skin. You then began washing your hair as you made moaning noises. I gasped. We're you doing a shower tease for me?!

Your POV:

You stopped washing your hair seeing the frosting washed of your body exposing your nude figure. You then hear a loud shriek come from Edo-Natsu who looked scared seeing you naked. You smirk and make teasing finger gesture towards him. Edo-Natsu gulps and obediently walks in the bathroom. "Get stripping Fireball..." You coo as you scrub your arm. "EEK!...Ok..." He cried. He slowly stripped off his flame jacket, his pants, goggles and boxers. You chuckled at how Edo-Natsu covered his crotch with his hands as he walked over to you and stepped inside the tub and sat down closing his knees. You snicker as washed his body...with your body and washed his hair. "It's great to be in love right Darling?"You asked. Edo-Natsu whimpered. "I'm bathing...with Kardashia..." You then proceeded to wash his back with soap...via twerking...

After awhile of showering you and Edo-Natsu were out the tub drying with towels. "Meet you in the bedroom Sweetheart!"You said walking out the bathroom. "OK Kardashia!" Edo-Natsu said. You enter your bedroom and walk into the dark closet and your were instantly invisible. After 5 minutes you watch seeing Edo-Natsu walk in the room in his flame boxers. He then slowly layed on the bed facing the window. You grin and rush out the closet and leap onto the bed startling Edo-Natsu a bit. You slowly lean over to look at him as you rub his arm. "Welcome back..." You whisper seductively. "Uh heh heh...goodnight Kardashia" Edo-Natsu said nervously. "Oh were not going to bed yet..." You said giggle. "W-why?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Because I have an 'itch' I thought you could help me scratch Goggle Boy..." You purr into his ear. "Scratch?" Edo-Natsu asked scared. You get on top of him and pin his arms against the bed. Edo-Natsu gasps seeing your nude figure and stares in horror seeing the hungry look in your eyes. He gulps. "Please...be gentle..."

...

You woke up the next morning seeing that you were alone in bed under the blanket sheets. Last night was so good with you and Edo-Natsu. He was surprisingly good in bed when he finally got comfortable with you. Although your body still felt a bit sore and you felt like throwing up for some reason. You slowly got up from the bed keeping your body covered with the blankets. "Natsu?"You asked looking around in the room. You then looked down seeing a box package in front of you. It read: 'To Kardashia'. You smiled knowing it was the package you ordered. You then proceed to open it only to find clothes...

You later walked down the stairs wearing your new outfit and enter the living room only to see that it was spotless. You raise your eyebrow. "I don't remember telling any of the maid staff to clean...come to think of it...they're on vacation...who did this?"You asked thinking to yourself. Two hands then cover your eyes darkening the view of the clean living room. "Wha?" "Hee hee! Guess who?" A shy voice said. You giggle knowing who it was. "Lets see...Lucy?"You asked. "No Kardashia it's me! Your...Sweetheart!" The hands are then removed from your eyes and you turned around seeing Edo-Natsu shyly waving at you. "Sweetheart!"You cooed. You hug Edo-Natsu tightly.

"Wow...look at you..." Edo-Natsu said. "Huh?" You asked confused as you pull away. "You look so...beautiful..." Edo-Natsu said shyly. You looked down at your outfit which looked exactly like your old ones only it consisted of a silver hoodie with stitched purple wolf ears with a tiny bedazzled dead rabbit on your chest and a giant bedazzled gold mic on the back. The hoodie was unzipped to expose your sparkly shimmer deep purple bandeau bra top that exposed your over and underboobs. Along with matching leather deep purple short shorts with a silver K belt in the center, thin purple garter straps attached from the end of your shorts to your purple fishnet thigh highs and over it were metallic purple knee high boots with. The side strap of your teal thong stuck out from the side of your shorts a bit. One your left hand was a black fingerless glove with a silver outline.

"Well I thought I could get a new outfit to match my hair" You said sweetly. Edo-Natsu blushed. "So pretty..." He then gave you a peck on the cheek. You blush and touch the spot where he kissed you. "You kissed me!" Edo-Natsu gave you a ^^ smile. "Of course I did!" You smile. "Natsu...What happened here?"You asked gesturing at the living room. "Oh that? I cleaned up here to tidy things up!" Edo-Natsu said smiling. Your smile grew wider. "You clean!?" "And that's not all!" Edo-Natsu said. He then grabbed your arm and led you into the kitchen.

You gasped seeing the table layed out fancy and on top were stacks off pancakes with syrup. Next to it was a rose. "I made breakfast!" Edo-Natsu said happily. You smile eagerly. "You cook too!?" Edo-Natsu then got a chair and say you in it. Edo-Natsu sits next you and grabs a fork. "Wow...You are gonna make an amazing husband Natsu!"You say happily. Edo-Natsu gave you ^^ smile. The second he opened them they widen seeing your plate empty. "Wow! You must be really hungry huh?" You just stare at Edo-Natsu's pancakes which sat across from him. You felt this weird craving in your body when your eyes made contact with the food.

You watch in awe as Edo-Natsu slowly poured syrup all over the pancake stack seeing the liquid drip from the edges and into the plate. To your hatred you watch Edo-Natsu slowly munch on the pancakes with his fork. Your stomach growled as you growled angrily. You then bang on the table angrily making everything jump. Including Edo-Natsu who looked frightened. "More..." You muttered. "Kardashia?" Edo-Natsu asked scared. "I-Want-MOREEEEEE!"You roared.

You instantly leap onto the table making Edo-Natsu jump back and fall onto the floor. You crawl across the table towards the pancakes and lick your lips along with your sharp teeth and soon dug your wolf claws into the pancakes. You instantly go into your Wolf Form. "AHHH!" Edo-Natsu screamed as he hid behind the couch. One by one you devoured Edo-Natsu's pancakes which tasted pretty dry so you then proceeded to pour the syrup in your mouth with the pancakes inside and swallow. "BURRRRRRPPPPPPP!"

You Google cutely as you go back into your human form. "'Scuse me! Hee hee!" You then heard frighten whimper. You turn seeing Edo-Natsu peering a bit from the couch so you could only see his black eyes which looked scared. You lay up from the table and picked up your empty syrupy plate. You tilted your head cutely. "May I have some more Darling?" You asked innocently.

You watched later how Edo-Natsu locked the door with the key that you gave him. He turned the lock which made click noise. He turned to you smiling. "Done!" You gave him a ^^ smile. "That's great Honey..." You then heard you stomach growl and you see it slightly bulge out a bit. You gasped and quickly zipped up your hoodie to cover your stomach. Edo-Natsu then walks over to you. "Let's go to the guild" He says sweetly as he brings his hand out towards you. You smile at him and nod. "Ok!" You then take his hand feeling the soft warmness in his palm and walked to the guild. You couldn't help but to feel uneasy a bit.

The two of you met up with your guildmates who each patted Edo-Natsu's back for 'scoring' you. "Kardashia!" A voice said. You turned seeing your favorite redhead and best friend Edo-Ruby run towards you to give you a hug. "Ruby! Yayyy!" You cooed as you hug her back. She pulls away. "I'm so happy that you two are married! Congrats!" Edo-Ruby said. "Heh heh...thanks!" Edo-Natsu said. Suddenly swarm of paparazzi surrounded you both. Edo-Gajeel walked up to you. "Celebrity Princess Kardashia...how does it feel to be happily married to Fireball?" "It's wonderful! I couldn't be any happier!"You said. Paparazzi then takes multiple pictures of Edo-Natsu who freaks out. "PLEASE NO MORE PICTURES!" "Uh oh...please don't cry on camera..."You whispered.

You then step in front of Edo-Natsu protectively in front of the photographers. "Please! He's just normal guy! Give him space" "Why is your hoodie zipped Kardashia?" A paparazzo asked. "Yeah c'mon baby let's see some skin..." Another said. "Show your boobs Kardashia!" One said eagerly. You gasped. Edo-Ruby stepped towards them. "Are you asking for a harassment charge? Leave them alone!" "It's the way kid!" A paparazzo said. More of them then surrounded you all and to your horror Edo-Natsu cried on camera.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" You heard. A paparazzo then cries out in pain. "AHH SHE'S BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" A paparazzo cried. The swarm of paparazzi including Edo-Gajeel then cleared the area only to reveal Edo-Lucy who had a look of anger in her eye. "EEK!" Edo-Natsu cried as he hid behind you. "Nice knowing you Kar..." Edo-Ruby said before stepping to the side as Edo-Lucy made her way toward you both. She then gripped both you and Edo-Natsu by the shoulders grinning evilly. "EEP!"You cried.

"So you two are both married HUH!?" Edo-Lucy asked. "Eeekkk! Yes but we kept it a secret from you so you won't kill us! Please don't hurt us!" Edo-Natsu cried. "OH I'M GONNA HURT YOU BOTH REAL GOOD!" Edo-Lucy said devilishly as she pushed you both to the ground. "HOLD ME!" Edo-Natsu cried hugging you. You freak out and hug him back. "I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT SO HARD...If you both get a divorce..." Edo-Lucy said. You and Edo-Natsu look at her surprised. "Wait...Your not mad that we're married? I thought you'd go insane!"You said. "Listen...I care alot for the two of you...that why I beat you guys up. And after all that's happened all that I care about is you both being happy..." Edo-Lucy said. "Really?" Edo-Natsu asked.

Edo-Lucy then grabbed you by your hoodie. "Hey take it easy! I'm holding something in here!" You cried. "You listen here Princess Dog Breath! If you break Natsu's heart and I catch your slutty ass running after another guy I'm gonna kick your ass!" Edo-Lucy threatened. You widened your eyes. "Noted..." Edo-Lucy drops you and glares at Edo-Natsu. "AND YOU!" She grabs him by the collar. "IF YOUR BREAK THE HEART OF EDOLAS' SWEETHEART I'LL TURN YOUR SWEETHEART INSIDE OUT! GOT IT!?" Edo-Lucy asked. "YES PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Edo-Natsu cried. Edo-Lucy dropped him. "GOOD! You two better start together!" Edo-Lucy then walked away.

You and Edo-Natsu blinked in surprise at what just happened. "We didn't have to keep our love a secret after all..." Edo-Natsu said. You cup his cheek and turn him to face you. "Kardashia-?" You cut him off by bringing him into a sweet passionate kiss. Edo-Natsu's tongue jumped for joy in your mouth while your tongue danced in his. You both stood up continuing to kiss. You both then heard whistles and cat calls from guildmates and immediately blush pulling away. You both then hold hands. "Aww look at them Love Gun! They're just like us!" Edo-Bisca said. "You got that right Little Pistol!" Edo-Alzack said.

Edo-Natsu then pecks your cheek. You whimper sadly. "What's wrong?" Edo-Natsu asked. "I was just thinking...since there is no magic in Edolas...there's no point in me singing to the fans anymore because now I can't use magic from my mic to soothe the hearts of people and things...and make them feel alive..."You said sadly. "Aww..." Edo-Natsu then pulls you into a hug for that moment. "Wait a sec..." He said pulling away from you. You look at him confused. "Huh?" "You don't need magic to do that!" Edo-Natsu said. "I don't?"You asked confused. Edo-Natsu brings your hands in his a bit nervously. "You don't need magic for any of that! Your beautiful voice alone can soothe the hearts of anyone! And make anything feel alive on its own! That's who you are as a...Celebrity Princess...right?" Edo-Natsu asked blushing.

You looked at him surprised and then nodded. "I...I think your right...thanks Natsu..." You then kiss Edo-Natsu's cheek. He chuckled cutely and scratched your left ear. You both then hold hands starting into each other's eyes lovingly. "WOAH WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" You heard. You all turned seeing Edo-Lucy and Edo-Levy fighting. "What do I look like I'm kidding?!" Edo-Levy asked rudely. "I know I asked you to come up with a creative way to move the guild from place to place...BUT WHAT THE HECK IS SUPPOSED TO BE!?" Edo-Lucy yelled. You all saw your guild connected to towing ropes.

"Please don't mad Lucy! I like Levy's idea!"You said happily. "Thanks kid..." Edo-Levy said scratching your left ear. "We have to pull that thing?" A guild member asked. "Like it not your gonna have to! We don't have anymore magic power remember?" Edo-Levy asked. You felt Edo-Natsu's hand slip from yours. You turned seeing him walk away from you tip toeing. "Where are you going Darling?"You asked sadly. Edo-Natsu turned to you putting finger to his lips and sushed you. "Sweetheart?" You asked. Edo-Natsu continued to walk away.

Edo-Lucy then grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. "Thought you could sneak away DID YOU?!" Edo-Natsu freaked out. "No...I uh...Hey wait I got an idea...We can tow it with my Magic Mobile!" He said happily. He then took your hand. "C'mon Kardashia!" You smile. "Ok!" You both then enter Edo-Natsu's car. A grin spreads on his face when he grips the wheel. "My machine's got some serious power...I'm a freaking genius!" Edo-Natsu encircled your waist with one arm pulling you closer to his body. He grins seductively at you. "You better hold tight Wifey!" He said huskily. You giggle at his hotness. "Ooh! Ok!" You wrap your arms around Edo-Natsu's neck and kiss it a bit. "OH YEAH!" Edo-Natsu cheered. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIYAHHHH!"

The car didn't move one bit. Only the car horn was on as Edo-Natsu pressed it. "Uh oh..." You let go of Edo-Natsu seeing the controls in the machine were empty. You groaned. "Just great...I married an idiot!" Edo-Natsu snickered and snaked his hand down your back. "Hey now don't be like that...Sexyyy" His hand then clasped your butt which caused you to jump into his lap. Edo-Natsu grinned as you glare at him. "You get your hands off of me! You ruined everything! Now we can't have anymore Sex Drive's!"You cried. Edo-Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Your not gonna cry now are you?" You growl angrily an open the door. "LUCCY! NATSU HURT MY FEELINGS!" You cry. "WHAT!?" Edo-Lucy yelled angrily. She ran up to the car and pulled out Edo-Natsu to punish him painfully. "I'M SORRRRY!" "I had a feeling you were gonna screw up!" Edo-Lucy said. "That's mean!" Edo-Natsu cried. You got out of the car and ^^ smile. "Oh Lucy you work so well at punishing people and paparazzi! I think I'm gonna hire you as my personal bodyguard!" "WHAT!?" Edo-Natsu cried. Edo-Lucy smirked evilly at you as she hurt Edo-Natsu. "Happy to help!"

Edo-Lucy then gathered everyone around while you and Edo-Ruby helped treat Edo-Natsu's wounds. "Listen up! The guild isn't gonna drag itself to royal city. Everyone to your positions!" Edo-Lucy ordered. The guild members cheered and all the males began tugging the guild.

Edo-Natsu stopped tugging and looked at the rest of you females who stood there watching them. "'Scuse me why aren't you ladies helping?" "How rude! You should no better than to ask delicate maidens like us to haul that thing!" Edo-Lucy said. "WHAT?! DELICATE MAIDENS?! YOU" The guys cried. Edo-Natsu sighed.

"Kardashia...Sweetheart...won't you please-" "-Oh no you won't! Kardashia isn't doing any hauling either!" Edo-Ruby said. "But why?!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Your wifes pregnant you idiot!" Edo-Lucy yelled. "WHAT?! PREGNANT!? I'M GONNA BE A DAD?!" Edo-Natsu cried. You nodded and unzipped your hoodie showing your baby bump. Edo-Ruby, Wendy, Cana, Bisca and a few others cooed and awed at the sight of your unborn baby. You rubbed your belly and smiled. "It might be a girl" "BUT I THOUGHT YOU USED PROTECTION!" Edo-Natsu cried. "I lied!" You said winking. "WHAT!?" Edo-Natsu cried.

You and the rest of the girls went inside the guild and had tea. You had your tea with the side of dead rabbits. "Ahh...man this is the life anit it?" Edo-Lucy asked. "Yeah!"You nodded. "This tea is delicious!" Edo-Cana said. "Bout time we got to relax!" Edo-Levy said. "ARE YOU HAVING A TEA PARTY IN THERE? GET OUT HERE AND HELP US!" The boys yelled. "Ooh I know! Let's have karaoke! Let's have Kardashia sing!" Edo-Mirajane said. The girls smiled and kept requesting you to sing them a song. You giggled. "Ok!" You then pull out your gold mic and head to the stage and began singing...

You finally made it to your last part of your lyrics...**_"Arigatoooooooooooooooo!" _**The song soon stopped as you got in your final pose. The girls clapped and cheered for you. You giggle. "Thank you!" "Encore encore!" Edo-Ruby cheered. You smile. "Ok!" "YOUR HAVING KAROKE?! NO FAIR!" The boys yelled.

After awhile of more singing the boys were soon finished as they were passed out. You each were now outside in front of the Royal City. "Good job guys! We made it to our destination!" Edo-Lucy said happily. "Yeah no thanks to you..." The Edo boys muttered. A few city people took notice of the guild that was dragged here. "People of the royal city!" Edo-Mirajane said. "We're members of the Fairy Tail Guild!" Edo-Wendy, Juvia, and Levy said. "We can solve any problems that you may have!" Edo-Cana said. "And soothe your hearts too!" Edo-Ruby added. "We're having a special for our grand opening so act now!" Edo Bisca said. "Stop on by!" Edo-Lucy said. "Anyone who does well earn a free ticket to my next concert tour which will start real soon!" You said getting into a cool pose with your mic.

"We love you Kardashia!" "We love you Fairy Tail!" The city people then cheered and asked a request for you each to help them fix up the city. "We'd love too!" You each cooed. Edo-Lucy turned back to the guys who sweatdropped. "Now...lets go!" Edo-Lucy ordered. "Who could you be so cruel..." The Edo guys groaned. You clutch your stomach and began screaming. "WHOA! Whats wrong with you?" Edo-Lucy cried. "Are you alright?" Edo-Cana asked. You drop to the ground and squirmed as you whimpered like a dog. "Whats wrong Kardashia?" Edo-Ruby asked. You automatically puked out blue barf which landed all over Edo-Gray's clothes. "NO! MY CLOTHES!" "MAYBE YOU OUTTA TAKE THEM OFF THIS TIME!" Edo-Juvia yelled.

You continued to scream in agony. "I think Kardashia may be having her baby..." Edo-Mirajane said. "A baby?! NOW?!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Out of my way! Im a pro at this!" Edo-Levy said as she ran towards you and then picked you up bridal style. She then turned to the Fairy Tail Guild members. "You! Get so towels. You! get some gloves! You! get a bed! And you! Get some blankets! We're gonna deliver this baby together!" Edo-Levy said. She then carried you inside the guild and everything was set for you for the delivery...

...

You layed in the bed as you held your new born baby in your arms trying to soothe it as it cried. "So cute!" Edo-Mirajane said. "You three will make a beautfiul family..." Edo-Cana said. Edo-Lucy then walked in. "Go see your baby!" "Um...ok..." A nervous voice said. You smiled seeing Edo-Natsu with a shy look on his face as he slowly walked towards you. "Oh Natsu...come see her...isnt she beautiful?" You asked. You showed Edo-Natsu the baby girl. She had your dark skin and Edo-Natsu's spikey pink hair with pink wolf ears. "Oh wow...she's so cute..." Edo-Natsu said. "You wanna hold her?" You asked. Edo-Natsu nodded and you slowly handed him the baby who continued to cry soft coos.

Edo-Natsu soothed the baby by rocking her and soon she stopped crying. "Hey looked she stopped!" Edo-Natsu said ^^ smiling. "Your a natural Natsu...thank you..." You said. Edo-Natsu then handed you back the baby. "What will you name her?" Edo-Ruby asked. You looked at her and then at your baby and smiled. "How about...Tsuna?" You asked. "But...I thought you wanted our babies name to start with 'K'" Edo-Natsu said. You shook your head. "Forget about that...I don't need a 'perfect family' to be happy after all!" You said. EdoNatsu smiled and kissed your forehead.

Everyone in the guild smiled at you three together. You then hand Tsuna to Edo-Lucy who looks at you confused. "Won't you babysit her for awhile?" You asked. "...Huh?!" Edo-Lucy asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone gasped seeing you get up from your bed. "You just had a baby for pete sake! Lye down!" Edo-Levy cried. "Decendants of Supernatural Wolves don't get pain after they go through labour..." You said walking away.

"What the hell ever! Where are you going?!" Edo-Ruby asked. "I just have to go...work on something..." You said walking out the guild. You were soon outside and walked out the guild spotting Edo-Natsu's car parked neatly behind it. You dig in your hoodie pocket and pull out your gold mic and walk towards the vehicle.

You open your eyes and bring your mic down and to your surprise you saw Edo-Natsu's vehicle running again. "You got it working again!" A voice said. You turn seeing Edo-Natsu who stood next to you as he stared at the car in awe. "Well...I guess you we're right...my singing voice alone was able to soothe and bring anything back to life without the use of magic...including cars..." You chuckled. "Wow...Thats so...amazing..." Edo-Natsu said. You smiled at him. "It's all thanks to you Natsu...I love you!" You said. You then cup his cheek and give him a quick kiss.

Instantly as you pulled away you watched how Edo-Natsu eagerly ran straight inside his car. You watched him start the engine. He smirked at you. "Are you really gonna stand there all day?" He asked. You looked at him confused. "Huh?" "Get in Wifey..." He said huskily as he winked. You blush and giggle and ran straight into his car and closed the door. "Thata girl...now lets drive!" Edo-Natsu said grinning. "NO!" You said quickly. A look of shock spreads on his face. "No?!" "...I wanna drive!" You said. A look of amusement spreads on Edo-Natsu's face. "YOU wanna drive?" "I told you already didnt I?" You asked taking your hood down. "I wanted to be a Sexy Driver too!" You said as you pull out your silver/purple goggles and place them on your head. "So...will you let me kyu?" You asked winking.

Edo-Natsu chuckled. "Alright Wifey...you earned it..." You smile an use your strength to grab an hold of Edo-Natsu and pull him to your seat. He looked a bit startled. You giggle and climb into the drivers seat and instantly grabbed the wheel. Edo-Natsu grinned at you the whole time. "You know how to start it?" "Yeah! I got it! Watch this..." You said. You then tighten the grip on your wheel. "GOOOOOOOOO FIYAHHHHH!" You shout.

It sounded weird to you at first because you were used to Edo-Natsu saying that. The wheels spewed fire and you were instantly speeding through the city...a little TOO fast than normal. "WHOA! Um...how do you control this thing?" You asked panicking as you swerve through the streets. Edo-Natsu widen his eyes. "You can't drive this thing?" You sweatdrop. "Um..." CRASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

You opened your eyes slowly seeing that you were now on top of Edo-Natsu. You looked around seeing the car windows had crashed and the wooden parts of the vehicle had split. The steering wheel was also bent. You saw the airbags slowly deflate. "Ooh..." You then glance down at Edo-Natsu who just blinked his eyes in surprise. "Uh...hey babe...I crashed your ride..." You said nervously. Edo-Natsu gave you a dirty look. "KARDASHIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

You cringe. "Um...I can always get Levy to fix it you know...it might take months...or...years..." Edo-Natsu growled in anger for a moment and then sighed. "...Get over here..." You look at him confused. "What?" Edo-Natsu lifted up as he placed a hand on your breast and flipped you over as he pinned you against the ground. You stare at him surprised. "Ooh..." Edo-Natsu slowly unzipped your bra top and grinned. "Ready for a big thrill session...Princess?" You smiled at tears well up in your eyes and nodded. Edo-Natsu then slipped off your fishnet, garters and your shorts and then took off his own. You thought how crazy Edo-Natsu was even thinking about having a Sex Drive even after you just had your baby but you didnt care since it wouldnt affect a descendant of a Supernatural Wolf and a Fairy. I guess this proved that he really did care about you than some vehicle.

You brought Edo-Natsu into a deep kiss and shoved your tongue inside of him. You squealed in delight when he squeezed your breast as you kissed him. You both pull away breathing heavily and watched how Edo-Natsu slipped off his boxers and thats when you saw his little 'Fireball'. You admired how big it was and stroked it. Edo-Natsu moaned at that a bit and quickly took your hand off. Edo-Natsu grinned. "Who's your DADDY?!" He asks huskily and entered you. A wild smile spreads on your face as tears leak out. "NATSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" You howled.

THE END

Well I hoped you enjoyed the one shot! This will be featured in my Fairy Tail fanfic 'That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer' btw. Check it out! Thanks for reading!


End file.
